Dead of night
by Magicsinger
Summary: "He heard someone singing softly, he was puzzled at first,... he was blocked by a white 'angel' of death... and the angel is known as Crowned Clown" Lavi told his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own -man**

* * *

"He heard someone singing softly, it echoed throughout the house. He looked all around puzzled as to who or what it was, then he remembered his wife was upstairs

asleep and she often listens to music on the radio to get to sleep. It was getting late and he got up to go to bed but was stopped by a white angel of death" a

redhead told his companions who were sitting in the living of their big house. "Lavi w-what h-happened next?" a girl with long forest green hair

and violet eyes questioned the redhead in a shaky voice. "The 'angel' had a arm that was coal black that had sharp talons for fingers, and it used that hand as a

weapon to slash the man's chest making blood spill out and the man's body turn to dust. The 'angel' then said 'may god take pity on your soul' and the rushed off to

find the next dead man and the 'angel' is known as" Lavi paused for dramatic effect "Crowned Clown" Lavi finished the story grinning. "Che baka usagi that wasn't

scary at all" the long hair samurai told Lavi, "aw Yuu-chan you're no fun!" Lavi whined trying to glomp 'Yuu-chan'.

Then there came a knock. "Hey did you hear that?" the girl with green hair asked the duo, "it was just the wind Lenalee" Lavi reassured waving his hand in dismissal.

But soon the sound got louder and closer, so 'Yuu-chan' got up and started to walk towards the sound with following Lavi behind and Lenalee cowering behind Lavi.

"Be careful Kanda" Lavi told the long haired samurai. Kanda unsheathed his katana, Mugen, and stalked towards the sound. They turned the corner to find a tall man

with skin that was a gray as storm clouds and eyes of gold. The man had wavy dark brown hair, with a beauty mark by his left eye, he looked to be of Portuguese

descent. "Good evening" he purred in a smooth voice approaching the teens, Kanda glared intensely at the trespasser and held Mugen at the ready in case he had to

attack.

"Leave" Kanda told the man, while the Portuguese man just chuckled not frightened at all. The man dressed in a clean black suit with a normal plain top hat, strode

forward towards the teens. Kanda swung his katana and hit the intruder but it just passed right through him as if he was just air. The man kept approaching them

never breaking stride. Then they heard someone softly singing and then a blinding light engulfed them.

* * *

**Should Road be included? if so should she be going to school?**

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own -man**

* * *

After the light dimmed the teens were being blocked by a person a few inches shorter than them. The newcomer had on a white cowl on and that's all they were able

to tell because the person had their hood up and their back facing them. "Hello Tyki Mikk it's been too long" the new comer said with a deep voice as smooth and rich

as honey. The Portuguese man, now dubbed Tyki Mikk, chuckled then spoke "nice to see you again shounen" he said smirking at the hooded person.

"I wish I could stay and play but I must be on my way, good evening teens, shounen" Tyki said bowing and disappearing into the night. Kanda slowly walked around

the hooded person till he was face to face with the mystery masked hero. "Who are you" Kanda demanded after determining that the hooded saviour was indeed

male. The male smiled sweetly which ticked Kanda off. The male bowed and faced all the teens "I'm known as Crowned Clown, it was a pleasure meeting all of you but

I must be off, farewell" he said before disappearing into the night just like Tyki.

"Oh. My. Lord." Lavi said gaping at the spot where Crowned Clown just was. "Isn't Crowned Clown just a legend?" Lenalee asked a little scared. "That's what I

thought too, but he looked the exact same, talons were there and he looked as if he was about to kill that Tyki guy as well" Lavi said unbelievingly. Kanda sighed and

left to go to bed, "Yuu-chan where are you going?" Lavi asked, "don't call me that!" Kanda growled pointing Mugen at Lavi's neck before storming off.

The next day they all got up and went to school. The bell rang and the teacher came in followed by two teens. One was a boy with white hair and blue gray eyes along

with a crude red tattoo on the left side of his face, while the other one was a girl with short blue spiky hair and dark eyes. The boy was dressed in a white long

sleeved button up with a delicate red ribbon tied in a bow on his collar covered by a gray vest along with black slacks and knee high boots. While the girl had on a pale

purple dress with a simple black ribbon tied in a bow in the back at her waist accompanied by matching black and purple striped knee high stockings with plain black

flats. The boy was Allen Walker and the girl was Road Kamelot.

* * *

So here is chapter two, should I include some yullen? and couple? tell me what you think

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own -man**

* * *

As they were walking to their next class Lavi decided to talk to the new kid. "Allen" Lavi called out making the white haired teen stop and turn to face the redhead.

"Yes?" Allen asked confused as to why he was called. "I'm Lavi Bookman Jr" he chirped grinning foolishly, "I'm Lenalee lee" the girl with forest green hair said walking

up to the two males. Kanda the long haired samurai strolled up to the group and just glared at Allen "Moyashi" he greeted as he reached them. "My names Allen, not

bean sprout" he told Kanda, "Kanda be nice" Lenalee scolded. "So where ya from?" Lavi questioned the younger male changing the topic, "well I moved around alot so

I guess everywhere" he said sheepishly. "Wow, who do you live with?" Lenalee inquired, "I live with my foster father and my uncle" he answered. So with that Allen

made some new friends.

On the walk home Allen got a call, "hello?" He answered, "Allen, they've been spotted on west Marilyn street headed north" the voice on the other side of the phone

reported. Allen sighed "just akumas right Neah?" he questioned, the male on the other side of the phone, Neah, chuckled "yes it is nephew, see you soon" and with

that the conversation ended. Allen rushed off to go set free all of the tormented souls.

Soon Allen reached his destination, and changed into Crowned Clown. He skillfully defeated all the akuma just in time to see his three friends rushing towards him. He

hummed a soft melody and a doorway of light opened and he walked through. On the other side of the door was a town of some kind, it was sunny and warm, there

was pure white buildings bathing in the sunlight, as well as birds singing.

He reached a door that was marked home, and he opened it to reveal a house with two middle-aged men sitting at a dark chestnut table. Allen stepped through the

door onto the hardwood and smiled "Mana, Neah I'm home" he said calmly walking over to the table. The younger of the two men jumped up and rushed towards the

white haired boy engulfing him in a hug. "My sweet nephew!" the male cried, "Neah I was only gone for about five minutes" the teen told the male. Mana chuckled at

his brothers over protectiveness. "Brother, Allen it's time for bed" Mana announced to the two younger males. "But I have homework" Allen told his foster father, "we'll

help you with your homework so you can get it done quickly" Mana said smiling, while Neah smiled and hugged his nephew. Then there came a knock at the door.

* * *

**Who should be at the door?**

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we go,... I don't own** **-man**

* * *

Mana went to the door and looked through the peep hole and paled once he saw who was there. Both Allen and Neah saw the distressed expression on Mana's

face,which worried and scared the two.

Finally after a few moments Mana sighed and opened the door. The person on the other side had wild ruby red hair, part of a mask that covered the left side of his

face and a big black hat where a large golden sphere with wings sat.

"Cross Marian, what a surprise" Mana said shakily staring at the sneering man. Cross stepped in the house closing the door behind him, "what do you want you

womanizing dunkard?!" Neah yelled at him hugging Allen who was beginning to have a deadly aura surround him. Cross smirked "wouldn't you like to know about the

Noah" he offered, the other three occupants visibly stiffened at the last word.

They all sat down in the living room, Cross sitting alone on one couch and the other three males sitting on the other couch on the opposite side of the room facing him.

"They're becoming more cocky and getting sloppy, meaning the war has officially begun!" he gave a whole hearted laugh, while the other three sweat dropped. "So

there are more akumas?" Allen asked eyeing the redheaded man, Cross sneered once more "yes even as we speak the Earl is helping more humans make more" he

explained taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Neah sighed "why must humans be so weak" he said defeated, Mana lightly hit him on the back of his head "I'm a

human" he told Neah.

Allen, Neah and Cross all laughed, "what'd I say?" Mana asked honestly confused, Allen was the first to stop laughing "you're not a human, you're like a robot" he

answered giggling a little. "No, he is a robot!" Neah screamed breaking into yet another fit of laughter. Mana sighed "just because I'm good with technology and I'm

able to get it to sense dark matter doesn't mean I'm a robot" he whined. Cross sighed and went upstairs leaving the three crazy people.

A hour later while the redhead man laid in his bed staring at the shadows on the ceilings. "I forgot to tell them" Cross muttered to himself starting to walk down stairs.

Once down stairs he noticed all three passed out laying on each other. He chuckled "I'll tell them tomorrow" he murmured strolling back upstairs.

* * *

**What did he need to tell them? well so far 2 votes for Yullen and 1 for none, truth I'm not really planning on putting any in because this is suppose to be more serious but to be honest I'm going to be adding some touches of some later on (accidental things) so nothing hardcore. I apologize to those of you that think this is a romance story and sorry for misleading you. **

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all know. I don't own -man**

* * *

The next day all of the older male occupants woke up to the smell breakfast being made. They all walked into the kitchen to find Allen making a huge stack of pancakes

along with a pile of bacon and sausage. After he was finished cooking, he set all the food down on the table causing it creak, making the white haired boy think the

table was going to collapse and, that thought alone causing him to start eating at an inhuman pace. The older men joined the teen and began to eat.

Soon after their meal Cross spoke up, "Daisya and Yeager died" he told them bluntly. Allen sighed and stared at his empty plate, and closed his eyes silently praying

just like Mana and Neah. "Tiedoll has adopted boy close to your age, his names Yuu Kane or something like that" Cross explained nonchalantly taking a sip of his wine.

Allen shot up "you mean Yuu Kanda?" he asked, "yeah that's it" Cross nodded while taking out a smoke. "Does he know?" Allen whispered afraid to ask, Cross glared

at the boy "no, idiot apprentice" he said lighting the tobacco stick hanging out of his mouth.

Allen sighed "well I have to get to school, bye" he told his family and Cross before leaving. Once he got to school he saw Lavi screaming and running towards him. Lavi

reached Allen and hid behind him, "Lavi what happened?" Allen asked bored, "Yu-kun started to chase me for trying to braid his hair" Lavi told Allen cowering behind

him. The white haired teen sighed, then he saw Kanda running towards him at an unearthly speed.

Once Kanda was close enough Lavi pushed Allen towards Kanda. This made Allen trip and fall on top of Kanda. Allen slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on

top of the long haired samurai. Kanda pushed the younger teen off of him, hopped up and chased after the baka usagi.

Lenalee jogged toward Allen who was still sitting on the ground, "Allen come on, or else we'll be late" she said helping the boy up. "Why can't they ever get along?"

Lenalee asked to nobody in particular. Allen chuckled "well I have no clue" was his answer as they walked back to the school while the minute bell rang yelling at them

to get to class. Once Allen and Lenalee got to their classroom they saw something that wasn't very pleasant to witness.

* * *

**See Yullen~ that dirty rabbit, what did they** **see? I'll wait a little longer to update**

**So Peace out, Peace in double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**well you guys know the drill~ I don't own -man**

* * *

Both of the teens stopped dead in their tracks when they walked into the classroom. There sitting behind the teachers desk was a man with gray skin and golden

eyes and wavy dark brown hair. Allen strode forward to the man "excuse me are you our new teacher?" he asked politely, the man smirked "yes I am, you may call my

Mr. Mikk" he told the class as Allen dragged Lenalee to her seat. "Lenalee what's wrong?" Allen feigned confusion, knowing Mr. Mikk was the problem, "he was at Lavi's

house the night we met Crowned Clown" Lenalee whispered before turning her attention to Mr. Mikk at the front of the classroom.

A few minutes into class both Kanda and Lavi arrived, pink and white slips in hand. The pink for detention while the white was a pass back to class. Once they stepped

in the classroom, Lavi stopped and gaped at the teacher, while Kanda unsheathed Mugen and ran forward pressing the blade to the teacher's neck. Mr. Mikk only

grinned insanely before everything went black. Soon Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee slowly woke up wondering when they had fainted. It took them a few moments before

the scene in front of them sunk in.

The students were folded over their desk, their heads laying in the pools of blood that was on their desks that dripped onto the floor. Some bodies were on the floor

as if they were trying to escape whoever or whatever killed the others. Lenalee just shook her head "no this is just a terrible dream" she whispered to herself putting

her hand to her mouth and sniffling trying to keep the tears at bay. They all heard a groan before they saw a tuft of white hair start moving.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee asked worried that the boy had been injured. "Yeah I'm fine but who was that?" Allen questioned feigning innocence, "That, teacher was

the man that broke into our house" Lavi said aloud staring into space. "Bastard" Kanda swore turning around to face the door. But before he could leave Allen's phone

went off, "hello?" he answered. Allen sat there for a few moments before sighing "yes he did,... yes there's three,... Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, and Lavi Bookman Jr."

Allen stared at each teen before he hung up. "who was that?" Lenalee asked, "why did you tell them our names, Moyashi!?" Kanda demanded to know. "You'll find out

soon Bakanda, now follow me quickly we don't have much time" Allen explained before getting up and rushing out of the room.

* * *

**So yeah here I just wrote this, it isn't very good I know but enjoy. So where are they going? what's Allen got planed? **  
the person on the other side gave these questions in this order "did Tyki just attack you?",..."is there anyone else alive?",..."who are they?"

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**You all know I no own -man**

* * *

After a few seconds of staring at where Allen stood previously, Kanda ran out of the classroom Mugen unsheathed yelling. Lavi just blinked and sighed "well Lena-lady

I suppose we should go catch up with them" he said glancing back at the girl. Lenalee sighed defeated and joined Lavi as they walked out of the classroom to catch up

and make sure Kanda doesn't kill Allen.

They finally caught up to the duo, who were currently having a glare off. Lenalee got in between them and pushed them apart. Allen recovered quickly and smiled at

the teens, then lead them to his house. All the teens walked into the house and found six adults sitting in the living room chatting idly. Allen coughed gently, that got

the attention of three out of the six adults. The first one was a middle-aged man with dark eyes and short hair while, the next looked like the first but instead had

longer hair and looked slightly older, everyone assumed they were brothers. The third male had wild red hair and a glass of wine in his hand.

They all smiled at Allen and beckoned him closer, so Allen left the group and walked towards the three males. "Lenalee" one of the other males one with violet hair and

matching eyes wailed attaching to the girls waist, "Nii-san, what are you doing here?" the girl asked caught off guard. Yet her brother didn't answered, "Yuu-kun!" a

older man with tired eyes and curly brown hair said smiling and waving to the long haired samurai. Kanda glared at him "don't call me that!" he growled at the man

who only chuckled. "Lavi" a old man with only a ponytail full of gray hair greeted nodding his head, "Panda jiji" Lavi called out smiling before he received a kick to the

head.

The two brothers chuckled while the redhead smirked. "Moyashi why are we here" Kanda demanded, "why is our family here too?" Lenalee questioned the white

haired boy. "Well it's because we need your help" Allen told them ignoring the accursed nickname, "you all hold innocence or are capable of it" the redheaded man

explained taking a sip of his wine. "We need your help in our fight against the Noah" the older one of the brothers said. "Brother introduce yourself" the younger

reminded the older who chuckled. "I'm Mana" the older male told them smiling, "and I'm Neah" the younger chirped latching onto Allen. "So are you willing to help us?"

Allen inquired glancing at the three teens with pleading eyes.

* * *

**What will there answer be?~~ sorry for some weird wordings it just was hard to fit that information in. should I add a character? (an OC, either mine or yours? PM me or review :D to tell me your answer)**

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**You all know (I don't own -man)**

* * *

"Che, fine Baka Moyashi" Kanda confirmed glaring at said Moyashi. "Yeah, Im in too, Allen" Lenalee told the boy with a big smile. "Then it seems we all agree!" Lavi

exclaimed slinging an arm around Kanda's shoulder only to be roughly shoved away. "Great now let's get started" the man with the wine said, "who are you?" Lavi

questioned. "He's General Cross Marian" Allen informed sighing. "So Allen what else did you need to tell us?" Lenalee inquired, "well, he has to tell you about the

Akuma, the Noah, the Earl and most importantly innocence" Neah told them with a serious look. "Innocence?" Lenalee gave the older male a puzzled look, "yes

innocence is what we use to destroy the Earl's creation, which are Akuma" Allen stated before Lenalee's brother cut in "it's also said that the people who use the

innocence are blessed by god and are his apostles".

Allen looked at Cross and nodded, Cross then got up and grabbed Mugen. Kanda tried to take Mugen back but essentially failed. Cross stood there examining the

katana before he smirked. "It seems you and your innocence are pretty close" Cross told him before putting the katana back in its sheath on Kanda's hip. Then when

Cross moved toward Lenalee, and as soon as he got within arms length Lenalee's brother came in and stood in front of her with a power drill. Cross sighed, before he

took out a glowing cube, which zoomed towards Lenalee hitting her square in the chest. She fell to her knees panting but then got up perfectly fine. Subsequently to

that blood began to seep out of the cross like cuts on her ankles. The blood then crystallized into two red anklets.

Everyone except for Neah, Allen, Cross, and Mana were shocked and amazed. Cross proceed to stroll up to Lavi and give him a hammer made of innocence. "Now that

you all have your innocence, let's get training!" Neah said with a smile before walking off. He lead everyone to shining white door and opened it to reveal, a town full of

pure white villas and colorless birds calling and singing to the newcomers. "Welcome to the Ark, Noah's Ark" Neah and Allen told the group in unison before walking off

in search of something.

* * *

**Please tell me if you guys want someone else in here and last chapter I forgot that I didn't introduce Cross so I changed it. Sorry this is short it was the only way I could create something close to a cliff-hanger. Lenalee's innocence is already crystallized, what are they dong in the ark? ;D :D  
**

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I no own -man (sorry about this long wait)**

* * *

"Noah's Ark?!" Lavi exclaimed running after the male duo. "Yes you heard correctly, I know it doesn't look like what you'd expect to see but this is truly it" Neah said

smiling brightly, "He is telling the truth I know it's hard to believe but this is the real deal" Mana confirmed. "So where are we going?" Lenalee asked catching up to the

group, "we're going to train" Allen stated walking up to a random door.

The door looked like it belonged to a young girl, it had rainbows as well as sparkles all over it. Allen sighed and opened the door revealing the room was a little more

manly than the door. The ceiling was a navy blue with many stars and a rainbow. Yet the room was just filled with rock formations all over the room. Allen turned

towards a certain stack of rocks and hopped from rock to rock climbing higher and higher until he stopped and stared at the middle of the top most rock.

Neah gave Allen a questioning look before he understood why his nephew was acting strange. "Allen what are you doing? you might fall, be careful" Lenalee called out

to the white haired boy. "Don't worry Miss Lee, he'll be fine" Mana confirmed watching his son intently. Allen turned around, smiled and waved to the group before

leaping down to their level in one bound. A lone figure stood where Allen just was, "who's that?" Lavi questioned pointing at the figure.

"That's someone who lives here in the ark and will help all of you train, well along with me" Allen explained looking up to the figure. Allen nodded to the person making

that figure jump down and land perfectly next to Allen. "Allen-san, who are these people?" the figure inquired revealing it to be a little kid, "how many times have I told

you, call me Allen" the white haired teen said with a sigh. "So when shall we start?" the kid asked, "we'll start when you introduce yourself" Neah cut in smiling. The kid

sighed, "they don't seem good enough to know my name or my innocence's name either!" the kid yelled jumping back up to the rock. "Sorry about that, that's..." Mana

was cut off by a star in the room literally falling to the floor just missing Allen by a few inches. "Ow, that hurt, I wish he could be a little more gentle" the 'star' groaned

out as the cloud of dust it made diminished. Everyone except Allen, Mana, Neah, and the kid on the rock gasped as the dust cleared and they saw the 'star'.

* * *

**guess who that kid is and who/what the star is~~~~ and I'm still accepting OC's, because no one's been giving me any! D':**

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**we all know so I don't have to tell ya (me no own -man) double digits! *cheers***

* * *

"Allen-chan~" the 'star' called out hopping up and hugging said teen. The kid jumped down from the rock and pushed them apart. "Welcome home again Daisya" Allen

greeted tired of the whole situation, "D-Daisya?!" Lenalee exclaimed taking a shaky step forward. Daisya turned towards the group, smiled sheepishly and chuckled

nervously, "h-hey Allen-chan, why is everyone here?" he asked the British teen who only sighed in return. "Well as it seems the brats all can use innocence" Cross

explained, "Daisya, I thought you were dead" Lenalee told him with fear clearing showing in her eyes. "You didn't tell them?" the kid from before asked Allen a little

worried, "no Timothy I didn't" Allen hissed at the kid. "Let's get training!" Neah shouted cutting and smiling, "tell us the truth" Kanda demanded.

"Guys it's time for us to show our true selves, are you two willing to?" Allen questioned the teen and kid by his side. Both nodded and were soon engulfed by a bright

light. Timothy, the kid, turned into a fully grown man dressed in all black with a long dark flowing cloak on making him look like a grim reaper. The kid also had his hood

up preventing anyone from seeing his face, at his side was a man the same height but dressed totally different and looked odd. The new man was wearing a loose

white kimono with a striped purple obi along with a blue-white thick rope and blue-white checkered pants underneath. "I'm Tsukikami, I'm Timothy's innocence" the

male greeted with a heavy accent. In the place Daisya was standing was a male in all black just like Timothy with his hood up. But instead of having a person by his

side, he had a bell a little smaller than his hand sitting next to him on the ground. "This is my innocence, my charity bell" a voice with an undefinable source explained

while Daisya kicked up the bell and caught it.

Allen was left standing next to the two males still looking normal. "I'll transform after I explain" he informed glancing at each cloaked male before nodding. Both males

took off their hoods to reveal bone instead skin. "I'm sorry to say this, but Daisya has been dead for a while now, as well as Timothy" Allen told them his voice dripping

with sadness, "but he's right there!" Lavi objected pointing to the the male with the bell. "No I'm merely his spirit" the undefinable voice said, "I also have something

else to say" Allen cut in getting everyone's attention. He took a deep breath before he put on a sad smile.

* * *

so you can probably guess what Allen is going to say but you know what I'll make you wait! (I'm so mean) didn't know who the 'star' was did ya... :D I didn't know what Daisya would call Allen so I guessed, and sorry if there are any mistakes on the characters (I used D. Gray man wiki)

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't have any ownership of -man (sorry for some funky wordings)**

* * *

"I am also dead" he told them confirming their thoughts. "Allen are you going to show them?" Mana questioned his son with a loving gaze. Allen nodded, letting his

body be engulfed into a brilliant light. After a few minutes the light finally dimmed revealing a kid dressed in all white with his hood is up. A tall white cloak 'stood' next

to the kid, the cloak's mask turned downward giving the impression it was smiling. Allen brushed his hood off to reveal a young face around five years old "This is my

innocence Crown Clown" Allen told them bowing to them. "Why are you five?" Lavi asked staring at Allen, "it's because I died when I was five" he said bluntly. "Then

why isn't Daisya or Timothy back to the age at which they died?" Bookman inquired, "it is because my body as well as he refuse me to become older" he answered

huffing and crossing his arms. "Who is 'he'?" Komui questioned eyeing the grim-reaper like males.

"The 'he' Allen speaks of is the god of death, Thanatos" Neah told them before sighing, "but isn't he just from greek mythology, so he's not real, right?" Lavi inquired

suspiciously. "I am very much real" a deep voice answered while a lone figure appeared in front of Allen. The new figure was tall and thin, he was a young man about

mid-twenties and very kind looking. He had a wreath sitting on top of his head while his wings stretched out before folding close to his back. On his right hand was an

inverted torch, while on his left was a butterfly reassuring that he truly was the death god from the legends. He turned around and rushed towards Allen picking him

up and spinning him around.

"Thanatos, please put me down" Allen requested as politely as he could. Thanatos smiled and complied placing Allen gently on the ground. "So you're Thanatos the

god of death" Bookman said staring coldly at Thanatos, "yes I am pleased to meet you all" he greeted turning back around and bowing. "So you all are the new

recruits" the death god stated examining each teen. Thanatos grabbed Allen again and held him as he spoke, "let's get you guys training started!" he cheered as

various ugly looking creatures showed up. One akuma looked much like a giant snake with arms coming out of it but instead of hands it had blades that were dripping

with some unknown liquid. That akuma charged the group of teens, all the teens struggled with activating their innocence but when they were about to get killed the

akuma froze just inches from the group. "Brother, you must show them how to activate their innocence first!" a female voice screamed in an irritated tone.

* * *

**So yes I've decided to add a OC but she'll be only minor, next chapter she'll be introduced and than disappear for a few... _you guys have any OC's?_ if you do I'd love them~~ please~ **(Thanatos is real but there is little history on him I used him because the greeks have gods from everything and his names easier than the others I found also the items that he has on are his symbols)

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I** don't** really believe I have to say it... I no own -man**

* * *

Soon the akuma that was frozen in front of the group vanished into thin air, only to be replaced by a petite young girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair and hazel

eyes. "Thanatos, why are you in the mortal realm?" she questioned turning toward said male, "well you see, these teens just got innocence and they needed training

so I" he was stopped when the girl put her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe they don't know how to activate

their innocence?" she asked, sounding like she was talking to an idiot. Thanatos looked at the teens then back at the girl before him, "that's your job" he admitted

quickly before hiding behind Allen.

The girl sighed "I'm surrounded by simpletons" she confessed under her breath before turning towards the group. "Hello, teens I'm Gwen nice to meet ya, what're your

names?" she inquired, "I'm Lenalee nice to meet you too" Lenalee chirped with a friendly smile, "I'm Lavi" Lavi chimed in smiling goofy, "Kanda" Kanda grunted out

glaring at Lavi who was poking him in the ribs. "Well since you all have innocence, let's have you activate it" Gwen instructed, all three teens nodded and then tried to

activate their innocence one by one.

Hours passed and only Kanda had successfully activated his innocence, so he was currently training with the akuma. There came a knock on the door to the room

which threw almost everyone off because no one can get into the ark without permission. Gwen smiled "Come in" she hollered to the door before going back to

watching the two teens try to activate their weapons. The door swung open to reveal a male with shaggy teal hair and mismatched eyes. His left eye was red while his

right was a deep green, "Elly! you made it I knew you would" Gwen shouted to the male smiling before getting up and running to hug him. After Gwen released him

from her back breaking hug he smiled and opened his mouth to say something but his right eye popped out. Elly quickly snagged the eye before it hit the ground and

held it in his hand.

In Elly's right eye socket was a mouse, "Gerald, nice to see you again as well" Gwen greeted the mouse who stuck his head out and waved to Gwen before going back

into Elly's head. Lavi just stared at Elly in awe, while Lenalee looked to be a bit panicked and Kanda kept his usual poker face in check. "Elly, you came back, are you

staying now?" little Allen asked the male running up to him, "yeah I will, so you showed them your original form" Elly stated examining Allen's small body. "I had no

choice, they wouldn't have believed me if I just told them I was dead!" the white haired kid argued pouting, Elly chuckled "true, so who are they exactly?" he asked

giving them a cold and calculating stare, telling them he's not one to be messed with.

Lenalee stepped forward and smiled "I'm Lenalee, the redhead is Lavi and over there is Kanda" she greeted extending her hand. Elly nodded and shook her hand, "so

brat why are you here?" Cross questioned walking up to the kid, "my name is Elly you damned drunkard!, and what can't I just stop by when I feel like it?" he retorted

while trying to approach Cross only to be held back by Gwen. Thanatos calmly walked up to Elly, "please tell us" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "they're getting

stronger and they're not alone" he reported as everyone fell into silence stunned by what they had just heard.

* * *

**A ginormous Thank you to: KetakoshkaCastlionia for the OC... I love him and he is going to be a major character (P.S. I won't be updating for a while because of some stuff but I'll update as soon as possible!)** OC's if you have anymore than I'm more than pleased to use them if not than ok

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**... I don't own -man (it won't let me separate the paragraphs anymore, I'm sorry!) **

* * *

The five year old Allen turned back into his fifteen year old self and looked to Elly. "Who" was all Allen said while Elly sighed before speaking "the whole underworld is

in their favor" he confessed locking eyes with Thanatos. Thanatos shook his head and began massaging his temples, "well, what are we going to do?" Gwen

questioned Thanatos. "What can we do!" he shot back, "well, you know we could always train these new exorcists and have them fight with us" Elly suggested

smiling. After Elly's comment childish giggling was heard before Lavi fell face first on the ground and Allen just facepalmed. Elly looked over at Lavi who was soaking

wet, and had a bucket on his head. Lavi lifted the bucket off his head and received a pie to the face. Allen sighed in defeat "Eve, Luka please come out" he ordered

nicely as two females appeared right in front of him.

The first girl had waist length orangish-brown hair with dazzling gold eyes, she brushed back her hair with a smile revealing a choker with a cross on it. While the other

girl had thigh length blonde hair with cold baby blue eyes. There was a cawing that echoed along with a deep growl that resounded through the room. A crow came

swooping down from the ceiling and rested on the first girls shoulder. While out of the darkness a wolf appeared glaring at the three training teens but instead of

attacking them the wolf just went and sat next to the second girl. Elly smiled "now everyone is more or less here right?" he asked turning to Allen. "I guess, well I think

they should introduced themselves" Allen answered glancing to the girls. The girl with the crow opened her mouth to speak but was rudely cut off by Lavi.

"Where's Thanatos?" he questioned looking amongst the small crowd, "and Gwen?" he added. Elly grinned "they went back home, duh" was the answer Elly provided.

The girl with the crow glared at Lavi and then began to speak "I'm Eve Lawliet, and this is my friend Onix" she announced smiling and looked to be on the verge of

giggling. "I am Luka Lamperouge, and this is Kuro" the second girl told them with a cold poker face. "Awwww, Luka cheer up and be more" Eve whined before shouting

"FUN!" she finished smiling and wiggling around. Elly chuckled and shook his head, while Allen sighed before turning to the three training teens. "Well, let's get down

to business" he announced clapping his hands together and looking towards Elly, Eve, and Luka. "Elly help Lavi activate his innocence, Eve help Lenalee, and Luka

spar with Kanda" he order before nodding signaling them to get to work.

* * *

sorry for the long wait this is the first chapter I have wrote since my stuff,... well I started it before but I finished it, I believe it sucks compared to the other chapters so I might be fixing some kinks in it... **(OC's still** **welcomed, but they have to be either a NOAH or an exorcist but please tell me when you give my the OC.)**

_**Thank's to these amazing and fantastic**** people!~:****  
**_

**KetakoshkaCastlionia**

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes an update two days in a row! I don't own -man **

* * *

After five grueling hours both Lenalee and Lavi finally were able to activate their innocence. Komui smiled and clapped along with the other adults except for Cross.

Allen nodded and hopped down from the rock he was currently sitting on "well that's all for today, tomorrow we'll fight some akuma, so good night all" he said showing

them to a door and letting them leave. Once they were gone he turned back to Mana and Neah, "they've got a long way to go till they reach our level" he confessed

glancing at the other three teens.

Lenalee smiled to herself, 'finally I get to help save people and make a difference in the world' she thought to herself as she walked down the carpeted hallway of her

home. She passed a room that had it's door wide open and inside was Kanda sitting on the ground indian style, his back against the bed, his eyes closed and his

breathing steady. Lenalee stopped for a second and stared at calm male before sighing "Kanda, dinners ready, hurry up or it's going to get cold" she stated watching

the male for any response. But when she didn't get one she just shook her head and left in search of Lavi. She came to a stop in front of a set of double doors, she

stood there for a minute or two marveling at how the color blended well with the hallway color and how they made a big statement. She sucked in a deep breath and

pushed them open to reveal a very girly room filled with posters of pop-stars and piles of stuffed animals. Her eyes silently scanned the room before coming to rest on

the aforementioned redheaded teen.

"Lavi why are you always in my room?" she questioned him walking up to him agonizingly slow as he turned to face her. "W-well you see your bedroom is the only

room with a computer so I figured-" his rambling was cut off by Lenalee kicking him in the gut. "Lavi you know that your bedroom as well as the office area have

computers!" she told him giving him a stern stare. "Well come on, dinner's ready" she continued while walking over to her computer to close the program Lavi had

open. She clicked on the minimized browser as she heard the doors slam shut. Like usual she paid the noise no heed because Lavi is always like that, once he's in

trouble or plays a prank he runs away to not get caught or punished. She looked and the website he was on and found that it was some private police website. The

website was a newspaper article about some random homicides. She read more in depth and it mentioned Allen Walker, Elly, Timothy Hearst, Luka Lamperouge, Eve

Lawliet, Daisya Barry, Gwen, and Neah Walker. The website tied them all to many murders but the weirdest part were the bodies and that the paper was written

about a millennium ago.

* * *

**Well I wrote this all yesterday, that took an unexpected twist. Also I have to say something to ****KetakoshkaCastlionia...*deep breath* ok *begins to sing with everyone from D Gray man***Happy, Happy birthday from all of us to you! Happy, Happy birthday may all your dreams come true!~

**Thank you to:**

**KetakoshkaCastlionia**

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	15. Poll!

**I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter but an announcement of sorts.**

I have a poll on my profile and it's whether or not you believe that this story should be yullen or not.

If not, then should there be other pairings, if yes should there be other pairings

But if it ends up being a "yullen" fanfic will you still read it even though you voted no

If it turns into a "yullen" it wouldn't be too detailed but then I might do a bonus chapter that'll be in depth (as much as I can)

If it doesn't turn into a "yullen" then I might still do it just for kicks and giggles but I'll label it different so people who don't want to read it can avoid it.

I use "yullen" in quotations because it will be just very light because of the main plot. (like holding hands, accidental kisses, etc.)

so please vote and tell me your opinion... I'm **still accepting OC's** Noahs(power included) or Exorcists(innocence included) doesn't matter~


	16. Chapter 15

**No update until you people vote! I no own -man**

* * *

Lenalee sat there for the longest time just staring at the computer screen. She couldn't believe her eyes, so she quickly printed it off and rushed down to the dining

room where everyone was enjoying their meals. As soon as she set one foot in the room Komui flew out of his seat and engulfed her in a bear hug. "LENALEE!" Komui

wailed before getting whacked on the head by said female, "brother, look at what Lavi found" Lenalee told the older male handing him the printed off documents.

Komui's face turned serious as he reviewed the new information, "Bookman, do you remember this event?" he questioned the short man who was currently eating.

"Yes, and that is all true I witnessed every single homicide mentioned there" Bookman confirmed.

"B-but brother, Allen is only fifteen not a hundred and fifteen" Lenalee reasoned, "he could be lying" Lavi retorted his eyes now cold and dark, lacking their usual

brightness. "Che, damn Moyashi, lying to us I'll skin him alive" Kanda commented glaring at the wall on the opposite side of the room. "NO! Allen wouldn't lie he's an

honest and truthful person!" Lenalee shouted as she struggled to keep the tears back. "Lenalee, how about we eat dinner then tomorrow we'll all go over and sort

this out with everyone" Komui told her in a hushed tone consoling his younger sister in a warm, calming hug. Lenalee just silently nodded as she broke away from the

hug, sat down and began to eat. After dinner everyone helped with the dishes and went to bed.

The next day everyone woke up and slowly made their way to the dining room for breakfast. Once everyone made it there they found a white haired fifteen year old

boy sitting at the head of the table reading the documents from yesterday. "Well, this is unexpected" he mumbled out while he glanced up at the group. "Are you really

the one mentioned in that article?" Lavi questioned with a poker face, "I will answer that once we get into the ark" he answered before a flash of light appeared and

he disappeared. They all ate breakfast in silence thinking of what Allen's answers would be. After they were finished they all got ready to leave but then a doorway of

light appeared. The teens went first and they were soon followed by the three adults. The doorway led to the ark, but more specifically a pure white room. On the

couch Allen sat playing with the little golden golem. "So I shall tell you the truth starting from now on, but first you have to play poker with me and win" Allen said

emphasizing the last word with a evil grin.

* * *

**you didn't think he would just give away that information for free. OC's still accepted but _no more exorcists please, now only Noah's accepted!_**

**Thanks to these people for there OC's:**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	17. Chapter 16

**I can't stay mad at you guys forever~ so here ya go :D**

* * *

After Allen explained the rules of poker they began to play. Allen had a table materialize for them to play on, Kanda sat across from Allen, Lenalee sat to the left of

Allen and Lavi sat across from Lenalee. Komui, Bookman and Tiedoll sat on the couch and watched the four teens play. Allen smiled as he showed his hand which

contained a Ten, Jack, Queen, King, Ace, "Royal straight flush" the white haired teen announced. Lenalee gapped while Lavi furrowed his brow and Kanda glared "you

cheated" Kanda said accusingly to Allen. "No I won fair and square" Allen admitted proudly, a door appeared behind Kanda. It opened to reveal a boy with long metallic

gold hair who was currently in a flying kick aimed for the back of Kanda's head.

Kanda didn't notice the boy so the kick caused Kanda to fall forward 'tackling' Allen and crashing their faces together. Allen slowly cracked his eyes open to find his and

Kanda's lips connected, heat slowly began to rise to his face as Kanda's eyes slowly fluttered open. The world stood still for what felt like a century but was really only

about eight seconds. Kanda hopped off Allen and began to search for the person who had kicked him. "Tirian, was that really necessary?" Allen questioned the dark

green eyed male, "I guess not but it was fun, look I brought everyone else too" Tirian answered him showing the four females behind him. "K-Kaoru!?" Lavi sputtered

staring at his cousin, "what?" she snapped at him staring at everyone defiantly. "Saya, what are you doing here?" Komui asked the blonde haired girl, "I'm an

exorcist" she told them quietly, and simply. "Yue" Kanda grunted out looking at the black haired girl, the girl smiled slightly "Kanda" she greeted.

"Well, let's introduce these fine people" Neah offered smiling to everyone. "I'm Tirian Fordring" the male with the long gold hair up in a low ponytail introduced. "My

name is Kaoru Bookman, I'm Lavi's cousin" the girl with shoulder length orange-red hair and dark green eyes told the group. "I'm Yue Karma, nice to meet you all" the

girl with waist length black hair and dark pink eyes greeted. "Saya" the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes told them nodding once in greeting. The last girl with

strawberry blonde hair and bandages over her eyes smiled happily "I'm Nariposa chimes" she chirped. A hissing was heard before they saw a good size snake slither

up to Tirian, then a bird also swooped down and landed on Yue's head. "This is my innocence, Katsu" Tirian stated matter-of-factly picking up the snake, "This is Fury,

he's my innocence as well" Yue confirmed grabbing the bird and holding him. Deep laughter was heard throughout the ark as everyone got their innocence out and

ready for anything and everything.

* * *

**Well now that took a unexpected turn. Sorry if this sucks... little more space between updates, but not much, _sorry I had to correct a few issues I found._ **

**Thanks to these fan-freaking-tastic people for there OC's:**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well here ya go~ things are heating up!~**

* * *

A figure materialized before Allen, it was a man but not just any man it was Thanatos, but he had a crazed look in his eyes. Thanatos grabbed Allen and pressed a

knife to Allen's neck "please just play along 'he's' watching" Thanatos whispered in the white haired boy's ear. The teen agreed by not struggling and allowing himself

being carried off to some unknown place. All his friends were frozen to the spot trying to figure out what Thanatos was thinking and doing. When they finally snapped

back to the present, Elly glanced at Neah while Neah just nodded understanding. Neah and Mana took all the adults out of the ark and left the teens to formulate a

plan.

"Thanatos just took Allen to some unknown location" Elly said stating the obvious. "No, shit sherlock" Kaoru snapped rolling her eyes, Luka shook her head in

disapproval "continue" Luka told Elly. Elly just sighed and waved his hand in dismissal, 'no one takes me seriously' he thought. "Well what Elly was going to say was,

Thanatos didn't look like himself and Allen didn't struggle" Tirian explained glancing at Elly who smiled as a response. "Yes, I heard Thanatos whisper something to

Allen, yet I was unable to make it out" Nariposa confirmed, "Fury saw them leave the ark through the unmarked door" Yue informed. "Well, then what are we waiting

for let's go!" Lavi exclaimed jumping out of his seat, "yeah, we have to go rescue Allen before he gets hurt" Lenalee agreed jumping out of her seat as well.

"No" Saya said glancing at Eve, "Saya's right we have to make a plan first" Eve explained looking at Lenalee and Lavi who both sunk down into their seats with sad

faces. Kaoru swung her innocence ax down making it stick in the floor while she propped her feet up. "We have to consider every angle, every risk has a reward and

for every reward there's a risk" Kaoru told the group while leaning back in her chair. Everyone just stared at Kaoru in disbelief, Kaoru in turn glared at them all "what, I

would like to get this done today" she growled at the other occupants.

"Well, we know that Thanatos isn't with the Earl, so the akuma are out, yet something tells me that he's trying to help us" Elly suggested, "what makes you think

that?" Yue questioned, "I can just feel it in my bones" Elly answered smiling. "But, you're a puppet, you don't have bones" Saya deadpanned, "well you know what I

mean!" Elly told them pouting. "So, then let's go see why Thanatos took Allen" Nariposa offered moving towards the door. While everyone agreed by getting up and

following her.

* * *

**ok, just to clarify a few things,... when Elly smiled at Tirian it was a silent 'thank you', and I've just noticed some of the OC's conflict which is amazing! So here are the conflicting people: Kaoru conflicts with Luka, Eve sort of conflicts with Saya, and those are the only I can think of. While Tirian and Elly are like brothers, Yue and Nariposa are alike in a way yet way different. So I just wanted to tell you all that so you don't get the wrong idea.**

**You know these people, and why there names are here but I'll tell you again anyway: Thank ya!**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	19. Chapter 18

**This was happening while the teens were in the ark, formulating a plan and talking. (any questions just asked me)**

* * *

After Allen and Thanatos were out of sight Thanatos took the knife away from Allen's neck but it was still pointed at him. They slowly made their way to an unmarked

door, that only the two of them knew about. Allen was about to walk through the door when he glanced up and spotted Fury. Allen sighed and strolled through the

door followed closely by Thanatos. The door lead to a shrine of sorts that was shrouded by millions of white roses that shone brightly in the slivers of light that broke

through the canopy of trees above.

"This place hasn't changed one bit even though its been about a millennium" Allen commented tenderly caressing one of the roses that seem to lean into the touch as

if alive. "Yes, it's been very long, now let's get inside and talk" Thanatos said ushering Allen into the shrines main area that was used for praying. There were statues

that stood all around the room they were silent guardians, watching the never ending war between good and evil.

"They haven't crumbled yet, we should really take them down" Allen suggested examining the oversized statues that just sat there, "we didn't come here to talk about

religion or the statues" Thanatos objected giving Allen a serious look. "Thanatos what is going on? Who is 'he'? Also why did you kidnap me?" Allen questioned the

older male not waiting for a response.

Thanatos took a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh "this war is coming to an end and you are the key component" Thanatos explained, Allen gave Thanatos a

disbelieving look "the key component? how?" Allen asked rudely. "All you have to do is" Thanatos paused then continued "remember, please remember what you have

forgotten" he told Allen touching said teens forehead. Allen's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he passed out in Thanatos arms.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but the next one will be longer. This 'shrine' has to do with both Allen and Thanatos but I'm not telling how. So you must think what da fudgesickles did Allen forget/or have to remember... :D ;D **

**Credit to these people~**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the cliffy last chapter, but at least I was fast with the update, I was right too this ones pretty long~ Any questions feel free to ask me, I'll answer them!**

* * *

Thanatos laided Allen gently on the ground, "who would've thought that you'd be able to end the war, Argyros" Thanatos said chuckling softly. He got up and looked at

each statue, he glared at one in particular. It was made up of many women with wings who looked to be killing many people violently. "My dear sisters, I can't believe

you teamed up with the Earl" he told the statue in disappointment, "but brother you mustn't blame us, he made us an irresistible deal" a female voice whispered.

Thanatos nodded in understanding "he let you violently kill humans?" he questioned the statue, there was a child like giggle "yes of course, the Keres must kill" a

different female voice answered.

Thanatos sighed and walked away from the statues. He strolled out into the forest that surrounded the shrine. Slowly he took in the scenery, the tall trees with their

green leafs shaded the area perfectly. Then there were the flowers that Allen planted that guarded the shrine nicely, next was the plush green grass that was never

trampled by anyone. He felt at peace standing there, the birds softly chirped making their presence known. The crunching of grass and the rustling of fabric alerted him

to many trespassers.

Thanatos rushed back to the shrine to find Allen still peacefully lying there on the ground. He looked over to find a group of familiar teens standing there staring at

both him and Allen. "What did you do to Allen!" Eve demanded rushing towards Thanatos with a raised fist, "Eve, Allen's just unconscious" Nariposa told Eve make her

stop, "there also appears to be no injuries" Saya confirmed quietly letting everyone breathe easier. "Thanatos, why did you take Allen?" Yue questioned nicely while

holding back Eve, "he forgot some important details about his life, that will help end this war" Thanatos answered looking at each teen.

Elly sighed and nodded, while Tirian slowly and delicately picked up Allen. "We're taking him back to the ark" Luka informed glancing at Thanatos who just nodded

understanding the reason. "Well, what are we waiting for!" Kaoru snapped staring at everyone, Kaoru just sighed before taking the lead back into the ark.

She was followed closely by Tirian who carried Allen, then after him came Lenalee who was hovering over Allen and then Kanda who was daring anyone to hurt Allen

so he could chop them to pieces. Nariposa turned towards Thanatos, then gave him a hug "there's an evil presence lurking near, be careful" she warned before pulling

away from the hug and heading back to the ark. Elly looked to Thanatos and couldn't help the pit in his stomach that kept warning him something horrible was about

to happen, "come on let's go wait for Allen to wake up" he said smiling at the death god.

Thanatos only shook his head, "I'm going to stay here a little longer" the older male told the younger, while the younger only nodded and headed into the ark. Saya

waved before disappearing into the bright white doorway of the ark. Eve and Luka both bid farewell to Thanatos before joining the other teens in the ark. "Thanatos

how about I stay with you" Yue suggested looking up to the male "me too" Lavi chirped smiling, "no Yue and Lavi you both need to go be by Allen's side once he

wakes up" Thanatos advised ushering the last two teens into the ark.

Once Lavi and Yue entered the ark, the door of light disappeared. 'I thought they would never leave' Thanatos thought laughing slightly to himself. He slowly walked

up to the statue in the center of the praying area. It was the statue of a beautiful woman who looked to be very powerful and not to be underestimated, "mother,

what should I do now?" Thanatos inquired staring intently at the figure. He felt someone approached him behind and figured it was one of teens who forgot

something. Yet that thought was destroyed when he felt cold metal press against his neck, "hello, brother" a voice dripping with malice whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Here are some things I must clear up... Argyros- means sliver in latin/greek (looked it up online might be wrong), The Keres- are often called Death Fates they kill people violently and love blood bathes they are also Thanatos' sisters(so it says), Thanatos' mother- her name is Nyx the goddess of night, and Thanatos' sibling that's trying to kill him- tell you next chapter ;D, also the shrine as you can kinda tell is 'dear' to both Allen and Thanatos**

**I used all of their Oc's in this chapter I feel accomplished :D-**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	21. Chapter 20

**Yep, chapter 20! the next chapter will be in Allen's POV and in his mind~ (sorry this one's short)**

* * *

"It's been so long Hypnos" Thanatos told the mystery figure holding the knife to his throat. The person took the knife away from Thanatos' neck and pushed him

forward. Thanatos stumbled but recovered and turned around to face Hypnos, his twin brother. "Brother, why don't you just join us" Hypnos begged Thanatos, who in

turn shook his head in disappointment. "Now why would I do that?" Thanatos asked his brother, "because then we'd be a family again!" Hypnos shouted at Thanatos.

"Why would I come back to a family that abandoned me and didn't want me!" Thanatos screamed back shocking Hypnos into silence. "I get it but let's put this bad

blood behind us and get down to business" Hypnos said, "what business do you have to tend to?" Thanatos inquired giving Hypnos a questioning look. "I've come for

him, now where is he!" Hypnos demanded, "who are you looking for?" Thanatos questioned feigning ignorance.

Hypnos glared at Thanatos "you know who I'm looking for, now tell me!" Hypnos yelled at his brother taking a threatening step forward. "No, I have no clue who

you're searching for, what's his name?" Thanatos asked once again faking ignorance. "I'm looking for, Alexandros, now where is he!" Hypnos shouted rushing up to

Thanatos grabbing his collar.

"Alexandros, hmmmm I don't know anyone by that name" Thanatos told his brother who was currently gripping the collar on his shirt. "Brother, you've given me no

choice, now tell me or I'll kill you" Hypnos threatened the older male. In return the older just scoffed, Hypnos released a tired sigh "you were always a stubborn one,

brother" he told the death god letting go of Thanatos' collar.

Hypnos slowly pushed the knife into Thanatos' stomach, making sure to bury the blade all the way up to the hilt. Thanatos gasp as he felt his muscles clench around

the metal object, he slowly let out a breath making his muscles relax but winced when the pain finally registered. "Now that you see me as a threat, tell me where he

is and I'll let you live" Hypnos offered, while Thanatos only shook his head. "That's really too bad, brother I thought we could be a family like we once were, but I was

wrong" Hypnos whispered in his brothers ear before twisting the knife a total three hundred and sixty degrees.

'Hopefully he remembers, I'm sorry Allen or rather Alexandros that I wasn't able to help much' was the last thought Thanatos had before his lifeless body fell to the

floor. Hypnos closed his eyes and hung his head, as if ashamed but he was anything but. The younger male stamped his foot on the floor like an upset toddler as he

looked up and saw the statue of his older brother he had just murdered. Said statue was intact, and still standing there as a silent guardian.

* * *

**Clearing up time! Alexandros- a name found in greek mythology that's why I picked it (a form of Alexander), Hypnos- Thanatos' twin brother also the god of sleep they symbolize a peaceful passing (unlike the keres), The statues- are specail ones but I'll tell you in chapter 22 when they show up again (I think they'll show up in that chapter)**

**Thank ya to, these people for there OC's:**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	22. Chapter 21

**Wow it's been a while (please don't be too mad) Any questions I'll answer~**

* * *

**Allen POV**

I woke up in a pure white hallway with many doors as far as the eye could see. I slowly stood up and looked at the first door that was on my left. The door was coal

black, I looked at the next door that was diagonal from it. That door was a slight gray, I turned back to the first door and tried to open it. Well, it didn't work the door

seemed to be locked, so I tried the second door that was labeled. It was labeled '5-10', I turned to the first door and found that one was labeled '1-5'. I took a deep

breath and turned the handle. I swung the door open to find the room full of fog, I tried walk in but soon found the fog was too thick. I quickly exited the room and

closed the door, then continued onto the next door.

It was labeled '10-15', well this door was the same white as the hallway. I turned the handle and it swung open, the room was clear. It was a medium sized white

room, that had monitors lined up with different scenes playing out. The thing about these scenes was that they were of me. It was when I meet Lenalee, Kanda and

Lavi. There were also ones when I meet Cross after, Mana and Neah took me in. There was Neah and Mana taking me in. But, they took me in when I was five, didn't

they? I sighed, more questions and less answers.

Then I spotted my most recent memory, it was Thanatos making me pass out. "Please remember what you have forgotten" Thanatos' voice resounded through my

head and the room. "What am I suppose to remember?!" I shouted to the ceiling, I was frustrated with not getting any answers. So I left the room and continued

down the hallway, the rest of the doors were black just like the first and just like the first I thought they won't open. I was right about that, I finally got to the end of

the hallway and there sat a door. It wasn't white, it was a mint green, so I turned the handle and opened it.

The door revealed a sky blue empty room. But when my eyes scanned the room again they found a obsidian colored coffin laying parallel to the floor, with a white cross

near the top that continued down the whole front panel. The at the middle of the white cross was a silver rose cross. My eyes scanned the room once again before

they settled on the coffin once again. But now there were two teens, one sitting near the bottom and one sitting near the top. Both were sitting on top of the sealed

coffin, they both stared at me that's when I noticed one was female and the other was male.

The female was deathly pale with white hair like my own but her eyes were slightly grey. She wore a crimson red dress of sorts that contrasted greatly with her

complexion. The male was also deathly pale but he had coal black hair with dark eyes. He wore a crimson suit that matched the girls dress. "I'm Srebrenka" her voice

was soft and gentle like a wind chime blowing in the soft summer breeze. "I'm Zilar" his voice was smooth and low like someone plucked a string from a deep in-tune

cello.

* * *

**Yes I'm super sorry I forgot about you guys..*sweat drop*. Any way here a new chapter (clearing up time) Srebrenka and Zilar- both mean silver in a different language, they were named for they pale skin (how that has anything to do with anything,... don't ask),.. That's how I think the mind would be (a big long hallway), and why is it in intervals of five ( I have no clue it happened that way) **

**Yeppers! Thanks to, these peoples~~~~:**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	23. Chapter 22

**Yeah I haven't said this in a long while,... I don't own -man~ Any questions? feel free to ask I'll answer ;D**

* * *

**Allen POV**

The female, Srebrenka, walked over to me and grabbed my hand while the male, Zilar, opened the coffin. The inside of the coffin shone a rainbow of colors, Zilar took

my other hand and together all of us jumped into the coffin. We ended up in front of Mount Olympus, "Allen it's time that we reveal your past" Srebrenka told me as

Zilar led us up to the peak. We came to a platform of sorts, and all of us saw columns toppled over and blood on the floor. "They've already been here" Zilar stated

under his breath as Srebrenka got me to sit in the center of the platform.

Both of them stood on opposite sides, Zilar in front of me and Srebrenka behind me. "May the gods and goddesses heed our plea" both teens called out "please let

memories be restored to this boy" both of their voices echoed before a bright light shot down from the sky capturing me. A sharp pain went through my head as I

watched my forgotten memories be restored. I wasn't named Allen Walker, I was named Alexandros, and I was a secret child of the god Zeus and the goddess Hera.

I woke up to find I had fainted in the middle of the platform. "I remember" I told both teens who just smiled. "Well, Alexandros, let's get you back to earth" Srebrenka

suggested taking my hand, helping me up. "Thank lord you remembered" Zilar commented leading the way yet again, Gwen appeared before us. She had worried

written all over her face.

"What's wrong Oizys?" I questioned her a little shocked that a different name came out. "I see you remembered, that's good because they almost killed Thanatos!"

she reported looking more than a little worried. I sighed "I'll take a look at it just calm down, your goddess is showing" I told her jokingly as she pursed her lips and

knitting her eyebrows together in a disapporving look. "Anyway, shouldn't we get to the shrine now before they do something else rash" Zilar proposed looking at all

of us. "I think brother has the right idea, we should go" Srebrenka agreed ushering us to backtrack through my mind.

* * *

**yep sorry this is short... Yes he is the secret child of the two because it's said in a myth that Zeus raped Hera and thus Hera married Zeus to hid her shame or something along those lines, Oizys- the goddess of distress, anxiety and worry... I think the next will be longer (I'll try)**

**Thank you people:**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~~~**


	24. Chapter 23

**Things explained! I have no ownership over D Gray Man,... Questions? ask me... I'll answer**

* * *

Normal POV

Allen slowly woke up to find himself laying on the couch in the players room. "Allen!" everyone in the room shouted as Lenalee and Lavi hugged the white haired teen.

Kanda smirked and shook his head. Elly pried both of the other teens off Allen only to hug said white haired teen. Luka smiled, and Eve all but jumped on the poor

British teen. All the adults smiled and laughed at the teens antics. Tirian and Yue joined in on the group hugging Allen, Saya smiled softly along with Nariposa.

Everyone was celebrating Allen being fine but Kaoru.

"Did you figure something out?" Kaoru asked staring into Allen's now bright, clear grey-blue eyes. Allen looked up at her "I can't get anything past you can I?" he

retorted while she scoffed at him. "Truth is I'm not Allen Walker, my real name is Alexandros and I'm the secret son of Hera and Zeus" Allen revealed sighing. "Baka

Moyashi" Kanda commented glaring at said teen, "what was that Bakanda?" Allen asked politely. "I mean that's nice to know, what does that have to do with us"

Kanda demanded making everyone stare at him. "Aw, Yu-chan cares!" Lavi wailed trying to glomp said male only to be stopped by Mugen pointed at his neck.

"Well, this means that I know how to defeat the Earl and end this war" Allen told all the occupants before quickly getting up and rushing for the door. "Where are you

going?" Yue questioned Allen starting to follow him, "I'm going to go check on Thanatos" Allen answered sprinting to the unmarked door. Allen quickly ran through the

door and into the shrine to find Thanatos' dead body. Everyone followed to see the bloody corpse as well. Many people began to get teary eyed, but Allen got their

attention.

"Thanatos is fine" Allen stated staring at his statue that was still whole. "How do you know?" Lavi inquired, "his statue is not broken" Allen said matter-of-factly. He

sighed defeated when he got many confused stares. "The statues are connected to the gods/goddesses soul and in order to kill that god/goddess you must kill the

body and soul" Allen took a deep breath before continuing "yet, you can't just break the statue because of the magic barrier that protects them, so at the last second

Thanatos performed a soul transfer, making his soul go back home" Allen explained looking at the many shocked faces. "Alexandros" a voice called out Allen spun

around to face the newcomer(s).

* * *

**Well, who should it be? I got two people/groups in mind the first is pretty obvious yet the other isn't very obvious... who would you prefer it is? Yes do you like how the statues came into play? I included Kanda a little more but he's OOC D: I'm going to try harder! I promise. **

**Thanks to these people and there Oc's (sorry about Fan fiction spelling they don't allow somethings)**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	25. Chapter 24

**So any questions? Please ask me! because I don't think I'm that good at explaining**

* * *

Allen narrowed his eyes at the newcomers. "Get out now, Noahs" Allen hissed at the new group, "now is that any way to treat old friends and ex-lovers, Alexandros-

kun?" a big fat man with a permanent smile and a tailcoat questioned. "What do you want, Adam-kun" Allen demanded venomously glaring at said man. "Now, why

would you think I would want something?" Adam asked innocently, "because whenever you want/need something you always come to me" Allen deadpanned.

"Well, Alexandros-kun~, we have Kiki!" A girl with blue spiky hair and dark eyes cheered showing a girl with waist length blue hair. Allen sighed defeated, "Why, Kiki?"

he inquired looking at Kiki who only shrugged in response.

"Now I must ask again, what do you want?" Allen questioned yet again, "well, isn't it obvious shounen, we want you" a tall handsome portuguese man with wavy dark

hair told the white haired teen winking and smirking at him. Allen rolled his eyes, while Kanda inched closer to the smaller boy glaring at the man who was trying to get

his Moyashi. "Kiki can you stop playing, we don't have time for this" Neah said turning towards the girl, Kiki sighed before she catapulted herself over the Noahs

blocking her way. She somersaulted through the air and landed right in front of Neah. "Happy, Neah" she commented coldly while Neah pinched the bridge of his nose,

"teenagers are so difficult" said male admitted.

"Let me just make this clear" Allen announced stepping forward towards the Noahs. "I will never join you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "well Alexandros-kun, if

you insist on being like that, then let the play come to an end" Adam suggested before bowing and disappearing along with all the other Noahs. Allen turned towards

the group behind him "you heard him, if the war is ending I bet he has something big planned" Allen confirmed looking at everyone in the eye.

"Well, count us in Moyashi" Kanda bluntly told the teen, "yeah" Lenalee and Lavi said in unison. "We'll help in anyway too, my darling nephew!" Neah cried glomping

his favorite nephew. Allen smiled then looked to the other part of the group. Elly put two thumbs up, Tirian smiled, Nariposa and Saya nodded. Eve joined Neah in

hugging Allen, Luka sighed, Kaoru scoffed, and Yue cheered. Mana, Tiedoll, Komui, Bookman smiled in agreement and Cross just smirked before taking a sip from his

wine bottle. "Well, since that's settled, let's get started!" Allen proposed, while everyone cheered in agreement.

* * *

**Ok so yeah I got it done... Clearing up time... Yes Allen or rather Alexandros was once lovers to Tyki, Road and the Earl, do you love that Kanda line in the second paragraph I had to throw you people a bone, and sorry anoko seiran I'm using Kiki but I gave her some powers...(you'll all see later on), then there's Cross with his wine -_-... Up side I'm making friendship bracelets (just started and I suck but practice makes perfect) ;D **

**Thank you to these people for their Oc's sorry for some spelling errors**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~**


	26. Chapter 25

**Yep sorry for the delay~**

* * *

Allen and the group all went back to Allen's house but more specifically Mana's secret room. The adults all sat in the living idly chatting, while the teens sat in the dining

room goofing off. Mana sat in the chair in front of about six gigantic computer monitors. The tapping of the keys on the keyboard the only sound that resounded in the

quiet room. "So, have you found anything yet?" Neah asked his brother standing at the threshold of the room. "Yes, I have" was Mana's short answer, "hey Mana can

you teach me how to do this?" Neah questioned. "No" was Mana's one word answer, Allen walked into the small room "hey Mana is-" was as far as he got before Neah

literally tackled him to the ground. "Allen, my darling nephew Mana is being so mean he won't teach me his computer ways!" Neah wailed holding onto Allen.

"Yes, Allen I have found some Innocence users" Mana informed never taking his eyes off the screens. "How did you do that?" Lavi inquired stepping into the room

around the duo who were currently on the ground. "It's quite simple actually I crossed reference all the places where both dark matter and innocence are located, and

I got a place in Romania and a town in Germany also a place in Mater, Italy" Mana reported finally turning around to face the teens and adults who were standing at

the door with surprised faces. "What?" Mana asked the group, "like we told you before, you're a robot!" both Neah and Allen screamed jumping up from the floor.

"Anyway Kanda, Kaoru go to Germany while Saya and Lavi go to Romania, then Luka and Eve go to Italy and acquire that innocence" Allen ordered as the team

dispersed. "Allen are you sure they don't need any help?" Lenalee asked the white haired teen, "Lenalee they're strong enough to handle it themselves so I give them

each a week" he confessed smiling at the female who gave him a shaky smile in return. There came a knock at the door, so Allen decided to answer it. He opened it to

reveal his friend, Toma, but something was wrong. Toma's eyes were wide and his breath was quick and light. "Toma? What's wrong?" Allen questioned before the

bandaged man fell on him making Allen notice his bloodied back.

* * *

**Well I got the who v.s who planned out and the battle is forming one more chapter before the like four battle scenes. I got my six year old cousin hooked on Pokemon is that bad? The pairs in the story might be different but the bonus chapters will be Yullen and other pairs you tell me. I finger painted today~ Good times...In chapter like four I mentioned Mana being a robot I checked ;D Yeah Neah is crazy and then Toma can you guess what happened? I added two more Noah's then I matched them up based on their attitudes :D and I'll tell you that while one battle is going on or finished the others haven't really started yet until I write about them...sorry about all this writing down here and not enough chapter...**

**These adorably amazing Oc lenders**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~**


	27. Chapter 26

**Yep a few more before the bonus chapters (how did I agree to that?) Questions? ask me...No one ever asks me questions D:**

* * *

Allen dragged Toma inside the house and laid him on his stomach on the couch. Allen then proceeded to back up a little to see the wound on his back. But it wasn't just

one wound it was words carved into his back. Allen gulped before he pried off Toma's shirt to get a better look at the words. The white haired teen paled when he

read the note, 'Dear Alexandros let's finish this once and for all in Edo Japan' the note said. Everyone just stared in silence at the bloody and broken Toma, before

Komui broke the silence. "Let's get him treated" he suggested while everyone obeyed helping the injured Toma. "A-Allen what does this mean?" Lenalee asked the

dead teen, "means that the war is ending quicker than expected" he answered before leaving through the ark. 'Damn them, they're flaunting their power!' Allen

thought angrily as he walked through the ark, 'I have to make a plan for the final battle' he decided walking through the unmarked door.

Allen closed the door behind him and locked it making sure that no one would disturb him. He walked to the center of the shrine and laid down letting sleep overtake

him. Instead of being in a hallway he was in a meadow with many blooming flowers. Allen sighed as he walked up to three people who were laying in the meadow

relaxing. "Srebrenka, Zilar, Thanatos what on earth are you doing?" Allen questioned the trio in the nicest voice possible but it can out strained. "Oh, our little

Alexandros has returned!" Srebrenka cheered jumping up while Zilar sighed "sister he's here to make battle plans with us not have a tea party or play hide-and-seek"

the black haired male told the silver haired female who pouted in response.

"Anyway, if you're here for planning then let's get to it" Thanatos said getting up and walking through the sleek black door that just appeared. Allen nodded and

followed while Srebrenka and Zilar followed behind the white haired teen. Now they were in a conference room with a list of Noah's names and abilities, slowly the

door closes and the conversation begins. Back in the conscious world everyone starts searching the ark feverishly for Allen who went missing about a hour ago. Soon

about four hours have passed and there was no sign of Allen, so everyone goes back to Allen's house where Neah gets their attention.

"We all know Allen is always getting lost but I think he left for a reason" Neah confessed while everyone agreed with him. "Let's just wait a few more days and maybe

he'll come back or maybe sooner because of his food addiction" Lavi suggested smiling at the last thing he said. A few days passed by agonizingly slow and the only

thing they brought was the people back from their missions. Kanda and Kaoru brought back a accommodator along with Saya and Lavi while Eve and Luka just brought

back innocence. But finally after everyone was home Allen came back with a determined look. "Tomorrow, we make our way to Edo Japan for the final battle!" he

announced before making his way to the kitchen to eat something, while everyone started scrambling to get ready.

* * *

**Yes, the battle will happen 'tomorrow' the whole week that the teams were gone this is what happened with them. They found the innocence right away because they're amazing at sensing innocence then the rest of the time they trained there and then came home. Yes I won't tell you the match ups until the battle. I'm still keeping the big battle in Edo, it looks like it does in the manga and I'll try to explain it as good as I can. This is a good chapter but not my best I'll tell you that right now...I tried some comic relief did it work? should I do any other pairings for the bonus chapters? Laven? Poker Pair? Lucky? any Oc's?  
Also Yes Toma's still alive barely but live,...I think the Noah's would do this seems like something they would do... :D**

**These creative and generous Oc's lenders**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry if some of the names of the Noahs are spelled wrong, there are going to be different in story couples but definitely a Yullen, Laven, poker pair, and Lucky bonus chapter! **

* * *

The next day everyone went to Edo via Ark but before they met the Earl and faced off with the Noah Allen revealed his battle plans. "Lenalee you're going up against

Maitora the Noah of ability, Luka you're against Riko the Noah of arrogance" Allen informed the females, Lenalee nodded while Luka scoffed at who she's up against.

"Lavi you're fighting Yasuko the Noah of deception, Saya you're with Toraido the Noah of judgment" Lavi gulped and Saya smiled slightly. "Eve you're, and I hate to say

this, against Tyki the Noah pleasure, Elly with Sheril the Noah of desire" Eve smiled, while Elly took a deep breath. "Kiki with Wisley the Noah of wisdom, Kanda and

Fiidora the Noah of corrosion" Allen continued on, Kanda sighed and Kiki smirked. "Yue versus Maashiima the Noah of pity, Nariposa against Road the Noah of dreams"

Allen explained, Nariposa gave a dazzling smile and Yue did the same. "Kaoru you're against Jasdevi the Noah of bonds, while Tirian battles with Lulubell the Noah of

Lust" Allen finished, as Kaoru looked triumphant and Tirian looked worried. He looked around at the teens who were all staring at him for instructions.

"So let's head out" Allen suggested heading towards the door labeled Japan. "Moyashi who are you going after" Kanda demanded glaring at the white haired teen,

"the playwright of course, the Millenium Earl" Allen confessed smiling happily. "Go ahead I forgot something" Allen told the group before grabbing Neah and going back

to the house. "What's wrong my darling nephew?" Neah asked the teen who sighed defeated. "Neah, I don't think we'll all make it out alive and if it looks to be going

that way here's what I need you to do" Allen instructed the older by handing him a piece of paper that had instructions on what to do if the worst case scenario was to

happen. Neah gulped, opened, and read the instructions "Allen this is insane!" Neah exclaimed while Allen only gave him a defiant look "I know but it has to be done to

protect everyone else, and remember its only in the worst case scenario" the teen reassured with a smile.

"Fine, but only in the worst case, and of course you'll decided when it's used" Neah confirmed while Allen nodded "thank you for understanding, but you can't tell

anyone because you know they'll freak out and become suspicious of me" Allen reported while Neah nodded in agreement. "Well let's get going I'm sure they'll be

wondering where we ran off to" Neah told the white haired teen smiling, "they probably thought that I got scared and chickened out, well at least I know Kanda will"

the teen confessed sighing while the older just laughed knowing that it was all too true. They caught up to the group and found them hiding behind a pillar watching

three akumas that were shockingly similar looking to the powderpuff girls. Allen rolled his eyes and took them out with ease and it wasn't far up the road that they

found the Earl and the Noahs sitting there waiting for them.

"Alexandros! My old flame I'm glad to see that you got my message you know it was Road's idea in the first place to use your little human friend" the permanent

smiling plump man told Allen, "I figured as much but we've come to kill you and destroy you're evil creations" Allen announced boldly. The plump man just chuckled "I

am not the source of all the 'evil creations' as you claim" the man looked at the akumas before continuing "it's the weak hearts of the disgusting humans that you

protect that make these works of arts, I merely shed light on them and make them noticed" the man explained, "dear Millenium Earl, I merely have one simple question

for you before this fight to the death ensues" the white haired teen declared while the Earl only nodded showing that he was listening. "Why do we draw the beauty

of the world and not the ugliness?" Allen simply inquired before jumping up and swinging his sword at the Earl. The earl quickly summoned his sword and blocked

Allen's attack. "Simply put because you are all fools" the Earl answered his eyes forming a glare but his smile never changing. "No we show the beauty so it distracts

everyone away from the ugliness and gives them hope" Allen yelled defiantly at the Earl before dodging his swing and attacking with one of his own.

* * *

**Don't you just love my Earl comments, yes I refereed to him as the playwright because he announced that the play was beginning so it made me think that he was the writer...Yes the lovely three akumas, sorry I forgot to describe the scene but I'll do it next time from someones POV. Yes my battle plans oh! yeah I made up a back up plan as well. What do you** think** the plan is? Tell me your answers. **

**These people with their wonderful Oc's**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	29. Chapter 28

**So yes a update, info before you read: Kuro is innocence but if he was to activate he would die, Luka knows this so she only has Kuro hold down her enemy.**

* * *

**Luka POV**

We all arrived in Edo Japan, and found the Noahs waiting there. Edo looked alien like, the ground was almost nonexistent. All the builds were either destroyed or

floating, the tallest building in the middle of the city is where the enemy sat. Akumas swarmed us but Chaoji, Marie, Timothy, Dasiya and the generals took care of that

problem. I was told to take out the Noah of Arrogance, seemed easy enough. Allen attacked the Earl signaling the start of the fight so I went and met my opponent.

She had long blonde hair with flaming red ends and the classic golden eyes, "Hello exorcist I'm Riko, its your time to die" she declared charging at me.

I dodged with ease and got out my violin as well as my bow. I rosined up my bow, "activate" I whispered as I pulled my bow across the strings. "That's your innocence

a violin, that's so lame" Riko commented turning around as if to leave, but she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the, why can't I move my feet?" she asked bending

back into a bridge to see me. "You're welcome, this is only half of my innocence" I confessed smirking while she glared. "Kuro, can you please help?" I questioned my

friend while he only nodded. "Sword form" I stated as my bow turned into a glowing innocence sword, Kuro quickly pinned Riko down while I rushed at them.

"You honestly think that this overgrown dog can keep me down?" she asked before zapping Kuro with some sort of purple lighting. I skidded to a stop and quickly

turned to Kuro who was slowly getting up, "Kuro, I'm sorry but please don't help anymore I don't want you getting hurt anymore!" I called to him before turning back

to Riko just in time to block her attack. Riko leapt towards me slashing with her hand which she had turned into a blade, I sprung back hitting my back on something. I

glanced behind me to find Kaoru standing with her back to me, "now tell me how is it that in this whole free space that we end up back to back?" I asked her, "hell if I

know" she replied.

"Reminds me of old times" I commented coldly catching my breath while watching Riko charge at me. "We should do what we use to when we found ourselves back to

back" Kaoru suggested, "yes" was all I said as I ran at Riko who was quickly approaching. I slid to a stop turned around and rushed towards Kaoru who was doing the

same thing, before we collided I dropped to my knees and slid while Kaoru jumped over me. I lashed out at her opponent's legs while she slashed downwards at my

opponent.

We both rushed at each other once again, me dropping down to my knees and sliding at the last moment while Kaoru leapt over me. I glared at Riko before I took my

sword into both of my hands and thrust it downwards through her sternum. I dragged my blade towards me slicing open Riko's torso. Her lifeless body fell to the

ground with a light thump, 'well I should go and help Lenalee she looks like she could use it' I thought as I rushed towards her battle determined to win at any cost.

* * *

**Alright I read two comments and I'll say one thing you only have half of the plan. Sorry if Luka or Kaoru's out of character. Yes they use to fight together but not so much anymore. Riko is my OC Noah used only for this story, sorry this update took so long. I'm thinking of doing a battle scene for each character but I think that will take too long what do you think? should I do all the characters?, just the Oc's? just the D gray man characters?**

**Oc's owners, thanks to them**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	30. Chapter 29

**Yes sorry for the delay it's been three days -_-' I might be not updating for a while because I've got some summer homework I have to kind of do ( I've been doing a little at a time but I need to hurry up)**

* * *

**Lenalee POV**

When we got there and I saw the damage I gasped and covered my mouth. The town was destroyed and all I thought about was the numerous innocent people that

were killed for no reason. I felt an uncomfortable pressure in my eyes, and in a snap second my vision became blurry and a lump was starting to form in my throat

making it hard to breath normally. I took a shaky breath and my vision cleared making it easy for me to see Allen launch himself at the Earl signaling that the war was

ending here, no matter what. I activated my innocence, flew up and found my opponent.

He, assuming it was male, was wearing a striped full body suit, with three tassels one on the crown of his head and the other two on each side of where his face

should be. I stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move but before either of us could move the scenery changed from a destroyed Edo to a forest path. The

pathway was made of dirt and littered with leafs from the trees that swayed calmly above in the wind. "It seems the Earl would like some alone time with Allen Walker"

a voice explained, "was that you?" I asked him while he nodded stiffly. I took a deep breath before I rushed at Maitora, I lashed out at him when I got close enough.

But it seems that at the last second Maitora transported behind me and jabbed the pressure points in my legs, torso and by my head. I soon fell like a rag doll to the

ground with a thump, he just stood there as if he was thinking what to do with me. He created a dagger out of dark matter, pulled his arm back and thrust it forward,

all I could do was watch as the dagger came at me. But before it could hit me a sword blocked it, Luka's sword blocked it! I sighed in relief as I saw her knock the

dagger out of his hands, she was going to stab him through the abdomen when he transported yet again. He appeared behind her, to hit her pressure points like he

did to me but she whipped around and swung her sword horizontally making it slice through Maitora cleanly.

Maitora sighed before he fell backwards and split in half as a result of Luka's cut. "Lenalee are you ok?" she asked me slowly walking towards me, "yeah he just hit

some pressure points to paralyze me, but I'm slowly gaining feeling back in the places that were hit" I answered as I slightly moved my leg. "Take your time because I

have to find a way out of here" she informed getting up and walking to the end of the path. Slowly Luka reached out her hand and watched as it rested on a hard

surface, "this is the Earl's doing" I commented staring at the invisible barrier. "How do you know?" Luka questioned keeping her eyes trained on the barrier, "when this

scene first appeared Maiora said that the Earl wanted to be alone with Allen" I told her remembering his words then I thought of something.

"Hey Luka, how'd you get in here anyway?" I inquired, "I saw where you were before this barrier was constructed and so I rushed over here only to find it there

blocking my way so then I cut it open with my sword, it was quite easy in fact" she reported before she lifted her sword and sliced dowards at the barrier in a diagonal

motion. But the barrier stayed intact not even a scratch was present from her attempt. "Looks like the Earl wanted us to stay here and not interfere or help Allen" Luka

stated sighing before coming over and sitting by me. "I know Allen or rather Alexandros can beat the Earl" Luka blurted out staring up at the trees above, "yeah I

know he can too" I agreed looking at the canopy of trees up above. I glanced at Luka and saw her sway before she passed out, and it wasn't long before I joined her

in unconsciousness.

* * *

**OOOOH~ What on earth does the Earl have planned?! if you're really wondering then you don't know the Earl... Do you like my scenery change and the explanation. *heroic music* Luka to the rescue! Sorry about the short fight scene but Maitora hates fights (or so I think, I kinda made his abilities up not much is known)... I've been watching a lot of Burn notice and haven't been writing much, sorry I love that show and how Michael can take on a fake ID at the drop of a hat! :D Also thanks to Anoko Seiran for the scene suggestions you'll see them ;D.**

**Oc salute to these fine people~ and thanks to them for reviewing with suggestions and pretty much every chapter. **

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**Not that I don't love all of my Reviewers it's just that some of you viewers comment and some don't. I still Love all of my viewers and reviewers! (ya'll helped me decide to do extra chapters) **_sorry for the extra long authoress note._

******So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't own -Man (they need to update the Manga soon) WOHO! number 30...and over 1,000 words(including my authoress notes.. D:)**

* * *

Kaoru POV

As you know from Lenalee and Luka that Edo, wasn't normal. It was seriously messed up but before Allen confronted the Earl I got to talk to the handsome samurai,

Kanda Yu. I could feel my stomach doing flips as I walked up to the long haired male. "Kanda I know you like Allen but I want you to know that I like you" I confessed

as Allen attacked the Earl. I didn't wait for an answer so I ran off to my fight with the Noah of bonds. You also know from Luka that she helped me take down that long

haired freak, it was very easy which was very suspicious but I brushed it off as I strolled over to help the poor needy samurai.

Well I was on my way when this random barrier of sorts just appeared out of nowhere and got in my way, so I did the only logical thing I blasted it apart with the

innocence in my voice. I stepped into the dome like barricade, only to see that the scenery was totally different and that the part of the wall I shattered rebuilt itself.

"Looks like I'm not getting back out anytime soon" I whispered to myself as I admired the surrounding area. I was in a warm humid forest with a clearing up ahead, I

walked towards it and found it to be a crystal clear lake with many blooming lotus flowers sitting on the surface.

I then noticed a bubbles floating to the surface of the relatively calm lake, but they weren't slow they were very fast paced like someone was drowning and me not

seeing anyone here made me nervous. I kicked off my knee high boots and dived in, a minute or two later I found Kanda unconscious and sinking to the bottom of the

lake. I scooped him up and kicked quickly towards the surface. Once we broke the surface I saw Fiidora standing by the edge of the lake giving us -well mostly me- a

disapproving look. "So his little girlfriend came to rescue him? this is no fun, but his life isn't going to last very long because of the insects I have in him" Fiidora

explained as he stuck out his tongue that was full of holes where eyeballs were sitting, while a shiver went through my body at the thought of the creepy, irritating

pests.

I glared at him before swimming to the other end of the lake. I got out and hauled Kanda out after me. I laid him on his back and started to massage my temples trying

to devise a plan of how to get those insects out of Kanda. Then I remembered something Allen had taught me when he was training me. I took a deep breath, and

exhaled before I crawled over to Kanda, and pried open his jacket to expose his chest so I could try and save him. I focused on my hands and tried to get all of the

innocence coursing through my body to go there. I rested my hands gently on his chest, and began applying pressure. I cracked open my eyes and saw my hands

slowly dissolve into Kanda's well-toned chest.

"It's ok Kaoru, they're just little bugs, you're a thousand times bigger than them and if you don't get them out he'll die, just focus" I said under my breath as I tried to

calm my thrashing heart. I felt something start crawling on my hand and I froze, then I began to shake uncontrollably. My breathing quickened as I felt my heart jump

into my throat, I stopped and closed my eyes. "He said just send a burst through the patient and it'll destroy any dark matter or any unwanted 'toxins'" I repeated to

myself remembering Allen's exact words. I bit my lip as I furrowed my brow in concentration, my eyes flew open as I felt a pulse of energy come off my hands. Kanda's

body jolt as he sat up and began to cough, he coughed into his hand. In his hands were the bugs that were injected into his body, upon seeing them my blood ran

cold and I quickly looked away in fear. Can't help it I have a fear of bugs, everyone has their kryptonite.

We both heard slow steady footsteps approach us. I grabbed my ax while Kanda unsheathed Mugen. Fiidora smiled smugly as he appeared out of the shadows, I

rushed at him but at the last minute I slipped left. I twirled on the ball of my foot putting me behind him and I wasted no time swinging my ax his way. But I only made

a shallow cut, making him stumble forward towards Kanda who pinned him to the ground. I smiled sweetly at him before cleaving his tongue off and disintegrating it

with my innocence pulse, which also hurt him as well. I wanted to torture him a bit more but I knew we had to get this done quickly, so I let Kanda chop him up. "We

can't get out of here" I informed slashing at the barrier, "I know, and thanks for saving me" he murmured out looking away. I smirked before I heard his last statement

"and I like you too" it was barely audible but I was able to hear it. I smiled and then wished for Allen to win, as well as be careful.

* * *

**I told ya'll that there would be different in story couples, so it makes for a happy ending. The innocence burst was something Allen taught Kaoru, Kiki, Eve, and Nariposa because they're all parasitic types and if they master this move then they are truly in sync with their innocence. I might not do a Kanda chapter because this more or less explains it... if you need a Kanda chapter then tell me if no one tells me then I'm just going to move onto the next battle. I made Fiidora's insects take control of Kanda's body and then Fiidora told/ordered his bugs to drown Kanda (simple, it's also implied that Kanda can't swim so that also played a role, not really) Slowly I'm doing my homework...This coming week is STATE FAIR WEEK! I love state fair.. so that's going to cut down on updates.**

**Thank you's to these people for letting me torture their OC's**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	32. Chapter 31

Yep... yes an update this one is *sighs* a little too detailed for my liking and some of the wording is a bit off so please forgive me..

* * *

Elly POV

When I first arrived in Edo I started looking for my opponent. Then I spotted him, he was hovering over Road, almost like if he didn't keep an eye on here she would

magically disappear. I watched as Allen clashed with the Earl. As I watched everyone ran off to their battles while after I was done watching I strolled over to my

opponent. "Hello Sheril Kamelot, or should I call you Minister Kamelot?" I asked him, "call me Sheril, let's finish this quickly so I can go see my darling daughter" he

explained while I swore I saw sparkles around his head when he said that.

The scene around us morphed into a cabin setting. I glanced around at the walls and found that we were in a puppet maker's house. The walls were lined with shelves

that were filled to the brink with little puppets just sitting there silently observing. The puppets eyes were staring at us, giving off an unsettling tension. I looked

towards Sheril who was also taking in the new battleground, I looked at my feet and noticed that hardwood floor was in rough shape. The floorboards were cracked,

broken and had holes in it, 'I need to watch my step around here' I thought as the floor creaked beneath me as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "This is

a fitting setting, well let us see who is the best puppeteer" Sheril announced as his strings shot out and grabbed five puppets from the wall. The puppets jolted to life

and flew towards me before they stopped, I grabbed my heart, or at least where my heart should be. There was a bright flash of light as my innocence was activated,

I reached out and grabbed my good old friend Marionette Reaper.

I looked at my reflection in the blade and smiled. 'My favorite and best friend, besides Gerald of course' I thought remembering the mouse that liked to push my eye

out. "Gerald, if you want out, now is the time to get out" I whispered as I felt saw my right eye pop out. I quickly snagged it before it could hit the worn floor. I felt

Gerald run down my leg, and then heard his nails click on the floor as he ran away and hid. I popped my eye back in just in time to see the dolls come to life again, as

they rushed towards me. I ran knowing that I was too exposed just standing there. I spotted a staircase and climbed it. As I reached the top of the stairs I noticed

that there was no lights anywhere in this room. So there I was stumbling around in the dark, cluttered room, at the far end of the room was a giant window. I glanced

out the window and saw the golden sun setting casting bright light into the room. Those ribbons of light the setting sun gave off illuminated the room, making it

appear that the room was on fire and making me notice the puppet materials scattered everywhere.

But aside from the extra materials there were also finished puppets. Yet they weren't the little puppets that were downstairs these puppets were full-sized. They

looked so life like, there was both boys and girls. The girls porcelain skin tainted by blush, ruby red lipstick and eyeshadow. While the boys skin were naturally colored,

I gulped making me remember my past. I heard the slow foreboding footsteps on the stairs. I turned and saw Sheril standing there with a cheshire grin, he made his

way slowly towards me. But he stopped in front of one of puppets and turned to it, it was a boy that was really tan with teal tipped black hair, and yellow eyes, the

doll had lots of piercings and chains that shone in the light unlike his black outfit. It looked just like my love, Alexander. Sheril smirked before he got the puppet to

spark to life. The puppets body jolted up into a standing position, Sheril made the doll face me and the dolls face was a mask of pure sadness. "Elly, p-please help me"

the dolls voice was hoarse like it had been screaming a lot. "Xander I'm sorry, I love you" I said as I took a shaky step towards him. Xander gave me a sad smile

before he ran up and hugged me. I hugged back and felt safe but it was short-lived as the puppet who looked like my old love stabbed me through the stomach.

I sighed as I pushed the puppet away and swung my blade destroying the bad memory that stood in front of me as the hole in my body was healed by the innocence.

Sheril glared at me as he made the life sized dolls jump up and attack me. I swung my scythe making it spin like a boomerang as it sailed through the air and through

all the dolls that stood in it's way. I followed my scythe's lead as I rushed towards Sheril while I called Marionette Reaper back to my hands. I held my weapon in my

right hand and cocked back before I swung it horizontally, just missing my target. Sheril jumped back as I threw my scythe just like before, the Noah smoothly dodged

leaving my dear friend to get lodged in the wall behind Sheril. The Noah of Desire smirked at me as he took hold of me with his strings, I glanced down at my feet then

at Sheril's feet.

That's when I noticed from running around that the floor was hollow 'fantastic' I thought as I smiled and I let strings from my feet seep through the cracks and then

saw them coming up next to Sheril's feet. Then by my command they grabbed hold of Sheril's ankles holding him in place. While Sheril was struggling trying to free his

feet I broke free from his strings. "Marionette Reaper, come let's finish this" I call out as my weapon responded by glowing and coming back to my hands. Before my

scythe reached my hands it passed by Sheril, I snatched up my flying weapon and walked slowly towards Sheril.

Sheril tried sending out strings from his hands to try and stop me but I had my strings take hold of his wrists as well. My strings slowly started to tighten around his

ankles and wrists and before long blood started to drip out onto the ground. I stood right in front of Sheril and looked him in the eye "I'm the best puppeteer" I

declared as I swung my blade diagonally across his torso. I saw his body split in half where I sliced him, and it slowly slipped downwards along with his other part of

his body. I released him from my strings and watched his body thump to the ground with apathy. "Gerald, I'm done who should we go help now?" I questioned my

best friend as he came scurrying up to me. I popped out my eyeball, but before he got in he squeaked once. "Eve it is" I agreed as I walked over to the wall where my

scythe was once embedded. I raised Marionette Reaper and let gravity do it's work as I watched as it cut open the wall to reveal Eve and Tyki battling away in the

empty trashed casino, not even noticing me as I entered.

* * *

**Yes, of course everyone had got details on their opponent before hand, you know it's one of those keep you friends close and your enemies closer deals. Yes I used some of Elly's past as an component in his battle but it was just a small part because Elly knew Alexander was dead. Yes Elly's body is a puppet body so I thought of it as just a container for his soul... yes I thought deeply about this~ :D I picked the locations depending on the Noahs/exorcists strengths and weaknesses, so it might work for one but not so much as the other, this one was just a perfect setting though.. enjoy~**

**Thanks to these people for sticking with me even though I tortured and will continue to torture their Oc's**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	33. Chapter 32

**I'm bored so answer these questions. Would you rather be an exorcist, finder, or Noah and why? Also which character from the anime are you most like?**

* * *

Eve POV

So as you know Allen attacked the Earl and so I yawned and started to walk towards my opponent. Well about midway I was transported to an old empty casino, the

blackjack tables and roulette tables all abandoned. I sniffed the stale air and immediately regretted it. It was heavy with the smell of too much cologne -that musky

sting that made my eyes water- mixed with cigar and cigarette smoke with just a hint of alcohol. Those odors burned my nostrils and made me gag. I spotted a bar

and thought that they must have soda or some nonalcoholic drink that I could drink. I walked over to it, hopped over it with Onix in tow and smiled-I always wanted to

do that- but then continued to look for a drink. I soon came across a mini fridge, I glanced left and right before I shrugged and opened it. It was filled with my favorite

brand of soda, so I took one out and began to drink it.

I leaned on the counter of the bar, drinking my soda and waiting. Finally after my third soda, he showed up. I looked at him but continued to drink my fourth soda,

while Onix was perched next to me eyeing the Noah daring him to make a move. The Noah, Tyki Mikk, was dressed in a suit with a top hat. I gave him a once over and

nodded, 'now I see why Allen dated him' I thought as I downed that last of my drink. I jumped up on the bar and sat on the counter, and spun so my legs were not

dangling behind the bar, so if I needed to move from that spot I could.

"You are my opponent? What a shame that I couldn't fight with Allen" he told me just a little disappointed, "you should've told the Earl that" I commented smiling while

he paled slightly. Tyki took out a cigarette, but that's as far as he got before Onix swooped down and took his whole pack. "Smoking is bad for you, plus it reeks

enough in here" I explained as Onix gave the pack to me, I slid off the counter and threw the pack on the ground. I then proceeded to stomp on them as well as grind

them into the carpeted floor. Tyki didn't look at all pleased, "you shouldn't have done that, exorcist" he warned as he tried to approach me only to be stopped by Onix.

Onix kept dive bombing him each time he got too close and each time he would jump back glaring at her.

Tyki soon smirked at me as he made a big butterfly come out of his hand. "This is a what I call a tease" he revealed as he made more. "Is there some sexual

connotation in naming them that?" I asked batting my eyelashes and acting cute. He gave me a unamused look before he sent them after Onix, she easily got rid of

them by pecking at them and clawing them. But that just stopped some of them, there was a few that did get through and bit her. I gulped before I turned to the Noah

walking towards me, "so what Noah are you?" I questioned him even though I knew, truth is I loved messing with him. "I'm the Noah of Pleasure" he answered,

"oooh...so it's like that" I smirked and winked as I taunted him.

He glared at me before he gave me the famous Noah smile. "You look like a psycho rapist when you smile like that" I informed sweetly while he just glowered at me. "If

you keep that look up you'll get wrinkles" I warned in a concerned tone. In turn he rejected the space around us, making it impossible to breath, he entered the space

and gave me a triumphant smirk. "Not so cocky now" he growled as he came up to me. His hand phased through my chest and I felt him squeeze my heart ever so

gently, "I know you only steal peoples hearts because you want to be loved" I wheezed out. I began to feel dizzy and faint so I decided it was time to activate my

innocence. "Activate" I coughed out as the cross in my neck absorbed into my skin, a green light engulfed my body and broke through the vacuum Tyki had created.

Again we were in the casino but now it was destroyed. I spluttered and gasp for air and relief washed over me as my lungs expanded in my chest as the stale

disgusting air filled them.

I glanced down to see Tyki's arm still in me. I gave him a smile that could rival the earls as I formed a blade with my hand and sliced off his arm. My smile became wider

as I heard his breathing pick up. I grabbed the severed limb and pulled it out of my chest before I threw it to the ground. "So do you like my innocence?" I inquired as I

made a gun form in my hand and shot down all the tease that were by Onix. Tyki just gaped at me, then he smirked "this will be fun" he said before he rushed at me

with a shield made of his precious tease. I quickly turned the gun in my hand to a sword and swung it making it meet his shield.

We jumped apart and I just glared at him as I tried to think of a plan. He rushed at me and I was ready to clash with him, but then Elly jumped in and clashed with him.

I frowned "Elly!" I screamed angrily as my innocence deactivated, Elly glanced at me before he sent Tyki flying backwards. "What?" Elly asked me clearly confused as to

why I yelled at him, "he's my opponent, I want to kill him" I pouted giving Elly a disapproving look. I felt a presence behind me making me spin around, but it was too

late. I heard the sound of tearing flesh, and as I looked down I saw a hand protruding from the center of my chest.

I coughed up blood and struggled to breath. I took a few deep shaky breaths before I felt my consciousness start to slip away. 'I have to activate my innocence' I

thought as I focused on the cross on my neck. I took in one last breath before I opened my mouth "activate" I gasped out as I felt my body shudder making me think

that I was going to die. Soon the same green light took over my body and I watched as the hole that was once in my body was now just a memory. I looked down and

once again found Tyki's arm still in me.

This time I grabbed the hand and pulled it, making Tyki lean on me. I looked at Elly and he nodded at me as he walked behind me. I sighed as I listened to the sound

of Elly's blade going through Tyki's flesh. In a way I guess it was soothing as in I knew it was finally over, and I didn't have to worry about Elly getting hurt. I collapsed

on the floor and started to pant, "thank you Elly" I grounded out as I glanced up at him, he just smiled in response. "Let me guess we can't get out, can we?" I

questioned him looked across the room at the four 'walls' that held us in here. "You are correct" he confirmed glancing at the damage done to the room. "Now all we

can do is wait" said while laying on my back, soon I blacked out but not before I heard a thump letting me know that Elly had passed out as well.

* * *

**I was going to update last night, but I got really tired and I had to re-read this as well. I went to state fair today but I got only a few hours of sleep so nap time will be soon if I fell like it. Anyway sorry I didn't torture Eve a lot because I didn't really know her fears so I just thought this would be fine. I made her a little more go with the flow because, that's what her personality is like to me... The smart ass comments towards Tyki are from deviantArt there's a whole list titled '50 ways to annoy Tyki' I read them all and laughed and every time I read them I still laugh :D. Also I know the last few exorcists didn't pass out but they did I just didn't write it in... Any questions?**

**These people are fantastic for letting me use their Oc's**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry if she's OOC T_T ( I also made up when she lost her limbs sorry D:); ****What's your biggest fear? **

* * *

Kiki POV

I strutted towards my opponent and when I got to him he disappeared and the background changed. When I looked around my stomach dropped and a shiver leapt

up my spine. I began to chew on my bottom lip nervously, and tried to calm my heart that slammed in my chest desperate to get out. I was now in a laboratory, where

I was tested on and tortured. A blood curdling scream tore through the room, that I knew all too well. I swallowed thickly before I walked towards the curtain

separating the operating room from the infirmary. I tenderly pulled the curtain aside and saw that the room was empty, but then when I blinked and looked again my

memory was playing out in front of me.

A younger version of me was laying on her stomach as the doctors cut open her back and stitched the wings to her exposed muscles. I looked at her face and saw that

she was still awake, but I watched as they proceeded and soon the pain became unbearable. The me on the table passed out from the pain but she was still feeling it

as it was apparent in her facial expression. The scars on my back began to ache watching the memory unfold. They bandaged up the place where the wings were

attached and put me back into the infirmary to heal. Suddenly the scene jumps forward to when I was fully healed and able to use my wings but that was also the day

my Noah awakened.

I watched in amusement as my Noah took over and took revenge on the people who did this to me. I thought my memories would be in chronological order but I was

wrong. I was transported back to the day when I lost my right arm and half of my left leg when I was six. I stood there across the street and watched the house the

past me was currently in. A tremor ran through the neighborhood making the house crumble and collapse. I slowly approached the rubble and saw the six year old me

laying face down. Her right arm was crushed by a big piece of rubble just like half of her left leg. "After that I was given a prosthetic arm and half a leg" I said before I

let out a bitter chuckle. "Who would've thought that the doctors who gave me these limbs would also make me a test subject" I mused out loud as I closed my eyes

and made the scenery change back to the lab I was first transported to.

"That was a neat little trick" I commented coldly as I turned towards him, 'how did she break free of my hold?' he thought as I gave him a bored look. "I broke it

because I'm strong enough to know that all those scenes are in my past and that they made me the way I am today" I answered as he gave me a surprised look. "A-

are you telepathic too?" he questioned, 'no shit sherlock' I told him telepathically as he gave me a disbelieving look. I rolled my eyes as I quickly ran up to him, while I

activated my innocence. My metal hand turned into a blade in a blink of an eye, I stuck out my arm as I ran past the Noah. I dragged my blade horizontally barely

slicing him on the right of his neck. I stood behind him with an unamused gaze aimed at my blade hand, "you're slow" I stated as I rushed at him and stabbed him in

the back. I watched with slight amusement as my blade poked through the front of him.

I removed my hand and glared at the corpse. "You're a coward!" I shouted to a seemingly empty room. His chuckle resounded throughout the space, I quickly plopped

down on the ground and closed my eyes, clearing my mind of all thoughts. I slowed my breathing so much that it became undetectable, my innocence and Noah gave

me the simple lay out of the room and they both were able to detect the Noah I was currently 'fighting'. My Noah's blood lust was starting to grow as the Noah, Wisely,

got closer to his demise. I felt adrenaline and excitement course through my veins, making my breathing hitch and a chilling shudder pass through my body. My whole

body was aching and I just couldn't sit still, so I jumped up but I had to calm myself before I did anything.

I inhaled sharply as both my innocence and Noah took control of my body. One of my eyes turned the infamous golden color while the other didn't change. I felt both

the innocence and dark matter mix together before I released it in a single blast aimed at my enemy. I smirked as it hit my intended target head on, I regained control

of my body and moved in to finish the job. "You exorcists will lose, the Earl will do anything to win" he spat at me before I sliced his head in half and watched as his

brain slid out onto the floor. 'He was weak, now it seems that I'll have to go help someone now with their fight' I thought absentmindedly as I wandered to the edge

of my barrier and phased through it. When I looked around I noticed I was in some sort of creepy maze. So I flew up into the air and spotted both Tirian and the Noah

locked in a battle. I slowly and quietly approached them and watched from the sidelines waiting for the right moment to jump in and help.

* * *

**Sorry this one's short... Also Happy early birthday to Lavi! (his birthday's on the 10th) Lavi: how did you know it was my birthday on the tenth?, Me: well Wiki told me, and I love you so I need to know this kind of thing... Anyway I'm sure Lavi would be freaked out to know that I know that and so do many fangirls. Whenever I write stuff like this with excitement or adrenaline I start to feel that and so I describe how I feel. I was swearing all day today, Son of a beach wale, Son of the pickles, etc.. Also I know the fear all too well because I'm deathly afraid of spiders. I was at the gift shop at the Zoo and I started to pick up a stuff animal not knowing it was a tarantula stuffed animal and as soon as I realized what 'animal' it was I freaked out and immediately dropped it and backed away quickly (my grandma laughed at me a little). I was super scared just by seeing an nonliving version of it even pictures on the computer freak me out and scare me.**

**Here are some people that don't scare me so much but do get my blood pumping because they let me torture their Oc's**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	35. Chapter 34

**New question: If you were to chose a character from a piece of literature you would like to date who would it be? (optional) why? ~****Happy birthday to Lavi!~ (tomorrow, I'm going to 'celebrate' it ;D)**

* * *

Tirian POV

As I neared the Noah I was going to face off against I was zapped to some random location. I stopped and looked around to find that I was in a maze. It was dark,

dingy and creepy, but then I caught a heavenly scent. I slowly followed the scent and found it led me to some sort of greenhouse dome. The door was slightly open so

I walked in and found a beautiful girl sitting there having tea. She had long dark brown hair with light brown highlights, her eyes were a hazel that went well with her

short lacy black and red dress. "Please come and sit" she beckoned smiling towards me and motioning to the chair across the table from her.

I stood there for a few moments taking in my location, it was a flower garden with many roses, tiger lilies, daffodils, and tulips of every color. The smell of this place

was sweet and refreshing, yet there was a hint of pungency to it making it strong and begging to be noticed yet it wasn't too overwhelming. I walked to the chair and

sat while I studied the girl in front of me, "why are we having tea?" I asked her while she gave me a sly smile. "Well, I thought that we could talk and get to know each

other" she explained politely while a sweet smile broke out on her face. "Activate" I said calmly as Katsu grew to a six feet boa constrictor while innocence armor

coated his body.

The Noah jumped back and changed from a beautiful girl to a dangerous Noah. But she quickly changed from that into a innocent looking girl in pastel colors. Her hair

was a strawberry blonde with ocean blue eyes, "if you don't like sexy girls then how about innocent sweet girls" the Noah replied trying to give me the puppy dog

eyes. The bored gaze I gave her told her that I wasn't interested, she huffed in annoyance and once again morphed into a different girl. She was now a girl with neon

green hair that had hot pink highlights. She was dressed in dark, colors and looked to have an attitude to match her look.

"Just what are you trying to get at?" I questioned her in a monotone voice, she looked stunned "are you that dense?" she inquired incredulously. "Katsu level two" I

told him as I smiled and watched Katsu transform from a six foot boa constrictor to a Komodo dragon twice as long. His armor disappeared as his claws grew to about

four inches and his tail became spiked. Katsu's lizard tongue flicked out of his mouth and back in as if he was licking his nonexistent lips. Finally Lulubell, the Noah,

changed into her normal self and attacked Katsu who was getting impatient.

Lulubell formed a dagger out of dark matter and stabbed it into Katsu's skin, but it bent and didn't penetrate Katsu. "Komodo dragon's skin is like a crocodile it's tough

so it's harder for their predators to consume them" I informed as Katsu opened his jaw revealing sixty serrated hollow venomous teeth. He chomped down on her arm

and I watch her panic a little as she tried to shake him off. Katsu tore away from her taking a chunk of meat off her arm, and I watched in faint amusement as he

swallowed it whole. "Also the Komodo dragon is venomous, but Katsu here has the same venom as a cobra and a Komodo dragon's mouth is filled with about fifty to

eighty different bacteria" I stated matter-of-factly smiling.

I looked at Katsu and watched his tongue flick out three times before he charged at Lulubell who looked calm. I looked around and found the dome was destroyed

along with the lighting making it very dim. 'Katsu be careful' I thought as my eyes adjusted and I saw Katsu battling perfectly fine. I saw Lulubell's whole left arm get

torn off leaving the tendons hanging against her side and blood gushing from a severed artery. Katsu just swallowed it whole and I wondered how she tasted, but

before I could even ponder an answer I spun out of the way of Lulubell who transported behind me and was trying to attack me. I rolled my eyes as a skull flail

appeared in my hands and I swung it watching as it collided with the Noahs head and stuck to it.

She reached up and pulled it out of her head, or tried to at least. As she touched it I activated it making it burn her almost like it was on fire. I got out my Altair

assassin throwing knives and stabbed them into her spine. Out of nowhere Kiki comes up and grabs each knife and I saw her use the innocence pluse Allen taught

her, focusing all her innocence into her hands then releasing it. Lulu's back arched, her eyes widened and she bite her lip so hard it started to bleed, then her body

went limp. Kiki smirked triumphantly as she pulled out the knives and my flail then kicked the corpse toward Katsu who was eyeing the Noah hungrily. Katsu's tongue

again flicked out before he approached the dead woman and began feasting.

"Here" Kiki said handing my knives and my flail back. I smiled as I cradled my flail as I resheathed my two knives Allen gave me. "Katsu, does Noah and Akuma really

taste that good?" I yell to him while he picks his head up looks towards me and nods before getting back to his meal. I shrugged and went over to the now ruined

flowers, "no fair they were adorable" I pouted as I picked a rose that was dark pink on the ends that faded to white. "See Kiki adorable right?!" I exclaimed as I

showed my comrade only to find her unconscious on the floor. I knelt down by her and saw she was still breathing, so I glanced around trying to be ready for anything.

But sadly the darkness came for me as well, because I soon joined Kiki in an unexpected nap.

* * *

**HEY GO TO THIS REALLY FUNNY STORY,** D Gray-show by NoName-chan**...My answer to the last question, well I would be a combination of Alma and Kanda. Because I can be happy-go-lucky like Alma or I can be evil and ****mean like Kanda... :D Yep I got to be in charge of two dogs and a bunch of plants this past week... Rain I need it, there's no more rain left in the rain barrier D':, I sort of got writers block with this one but I over came it..****The Komodo dragon might be my favorite reptile now, it can eat people and its deadly no matter what :D Sorry I made you wait four whole days... Whose battle is next? **

**OC lenders, also go to their page and read their stories if you'd like~ I would but I have to discipline plants *cheers sarcastically***

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	36. Chapter 35

**What's your strangest habit? If you don't want to answer that one then answer this one. What is something that no one (except maybe your best friend/s) knows about you?**

* * *

Yue POV

I saw Masshiima, the Noah of pity, but he looked like unfit for the Noah. He was a large, buff, tough looking guy, his hair spiked like Road's and he's always wearing

sunglasses that made me suspicious. He came to me as soon as the battles started, but he was stopped when I was whisked away to some weird all white room. I

quickly observed the room and found it to be void of a vent, and windows. The door which was directly in front of me was drawn on, 'really?' I thought to myself and

sweat dropped as I activated out my sibling's innocence. Two sweeping blades grew out of the glove that was on my right arm. "X burst" I announced as the two

blades formed an 'x' and glowed as the energy was released onto the 'door'. Fury flew out first and landed on a metal pole that was sticking out of the wall

horizontally.

I looked at this new room and found that this big empty space had windows but all the glass was gone. I felt the wind pick up and turned to face the new Noah who

smiled, "I feel some pity towards you, losing your sibling at such a tender age, and seeing him or rather her being resurrected then killed by her lover" he said in a

deep gruff voice before he laughed, his laughter shaking the very building we stood in. "I don't need your pity, plus I've seen lots of people die so watching my sibling

die twice didn't affect me very much" I informed as I examined my nails. "I believe her name was, Alma Karma well that is after her resurrection, I believe you too were

killed then brought back to life by the scientists, am I correct?" he asked staring at me. "That is a good question" I answered while I got Fury to attack him.

Fury activated and dive bombed the Noah. At the last minute the Noah dodged and Fury had to weave in between the concrete supports in order to dodge the floating

knives that were after her. "so we're going to have a long range battle?" I questioned him, he smiled "no we could have a close range battle that is if you can get

close" he informed me. I gave him a confused look and searched the ground for a rock. I found a decent sized one by my foot and picked it up as quietly as I could. I

wound up and whipped it at his sunglasses, the rock bounced off the lense and fell to the ground with the lense it hit. When the lense was gone I noticed his eye was

all gold with no pupil, "that's what I thought" I commented as he took off his sunglasses, threw them down, and stomped on them.

"Those were my favorite" he spat at me through gritted teeth. I gulped as I dodged the twenty knives coming my way, I ran behind a beam and began to think up a

plan. Slowly a plan took shape in my mind as I took off my shoes and socks. I ran to the next beam while I threw one of my shoes across the room. I heard it lightly

thump on the ground then saw it was stabbed with many knives as well as charred. 'Great, not only do I have to worry about floating knives I have to worry about

becoming the human torch' I thought as I sighed and massaged my temples. I snapped my fingers as I thought of another plan.

I threw my shoe at the Noah distracting him long enough for me to run up to him. I used Alma's innocence to stab him, well I would've if I had gotten the chance. As it

turns out he was expecting me to do that. Once I came close enough he tried to light me up like a Christmas tree. I obviously jumped out of the way, although I

avoided being turned into ashes my right foot was caught by the fire. I bit my lip and clamped my eyes shut as the searing pain cut through the adrenaline. I hopped

up and stumbled towards the other side of building. Once I got to the wall I looked out the window and found a grassy lot beneath.

I steeled myself as I vaulted over the window ledge. It was about a few seconds before I hit the ground, but it felt like a century. I felt the dirt compact and the grass

conform to my body as I bounced and landed with a thump. I laid there for a few more seconds catching my breath as I took a better look around. I was in a

abandoned city scene, most of the buildings were rubble as if a natural disaster ripped through it. I pushed myself up and winced as I put a little pressure on my

wound which had become a dull pounding in my foot. Across the street from me was a hospital that looked more or less intact and sturdy.

I hobbled over to the white tall standing building as I heard a thump behind me. 'Don't look back, just don't look back' I shouted at myself mentally but the paranoia

was gnawing at me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw black smoke billowing from the parking complex like building I had jumped out of. Fury came racing out of the

smog and straight to me. Together we made it to the hospital, I limped to the stairwell and climbed the stairs until we found a door that opened. We went out into the

hall and I started to look for medical supplies for my foot. The room closest to me was open so I went in.

I walked in, and found plenty of supplies so I cleaned off my foot and bandaged it with some ointment. After that was taken care of I staggered into the hall and began

looking for shoes because I sacrificed mine. At the very end of the hall, was a room that was closed unlike all the other rooms. I leaned near and heard the steady

rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor, telling me that there was a live person in this room. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open to reveal a room that

was different from the rest. This room was warm and inviting as opposed to the cold sterility of all the other rooms. I walked in and realized this room from my memory,

there laying in the hospital bed was my sibling. I sighed as I unplugged all the machines that were working so hard to keep my last living relative here with me.

After the beeping and buzzing died, I heard heavy footsteps that I thought I would never hear. My blood turned to ice as I began to freak out. I spotted a pair of boots

and stockings near the window. So I rushed to them, put them on and stuck my head out the window. There was a narrow ledge under the window that lead to a

drain pipe. I didn't have any time to think I as eased myself onto the ledge and carefully inched to the pipe. I reached the pipe and slid down it, once I reached the end

of the pipe I was still up in the air, so I switched to another one that took me down father. I kept changing pipe until I reached the ground, I looked up and saw that

the floor I was just on was the sixth, I nodded and ran into the city streets.

"Alright, I need to take out his hearing" I whispered to myself as I ran into a office building that stood watching over the street. 'Innocence please turn into a gun of

some sorts so I can destroy this evil' I pleaded with my sibling's innocence which complied becoming a laser gun, that reminded me of Marvin the Martian's laser gun. I

smiled as I thought of that, but my smile disappeared as I spotted my target. I took aim and shot his ear, and I watched in fascination as the laser fired innocence that

crystallized his ear, making it impossible to hear on the right. Fury swooped in and got him to turn around as I shot his other ear, making him unable to hear from

either side. "Fury, Aeroblast" I declared as I came out of the building in time to see Fury perform. Onix spread her wings out as far as they would go,as if she was

stretching them. She brought her wings together making a big gust but I knew better, there were multiple vortices made and each held razor sharp innocence infused

feathers that cut the foe on contact. I smiled as the vortices encircled the Noah and sliced him to pieces, the feathers also injected a little innocence every time they

made contact.

I heard his screams of pain as I saw him reduced to a bloody pulp in the middle of the street. I activated Alma's innocence and get it to open door to get out of this

horrible cityscape. I walked through the portal like doorway and found myself in a auditorium. On stage stood a young girl along with Lavi, Lavi looked to be paralyzed

so I decided to get a closer look and help out.

* * *

**I'll answer both of the questioned up top next time... Yes I do think Anime/Manga is a piece of literature to me literature is a book that has words and a plot. Never thought I would say this but, Sorry this is sooo long~. I got carried away and my Macgyver/Michael Westen came out... Next obviously is Lavi my love~ My answer is I would date Simon or Alex from the furnace series, Michael Westen from burn notice, Styles from teen wolf, and Lavi from D Gray man :D.. I did have a Pokemon move in this chapter because I was going to give this move a very unique name but I decided against it, it would have been Euarchaecide- which I believe means/translate to **true ancient kill**... I made it up I know it kind of doesn't make sense, and I don't really feel it appropriate for Yue. I hinted at Alma not being the real name of Kanda's 'lover' because well you would think Kanda would have remembered her name... Guess not. Yes the Noah of Pity is blind, if you couldn't connect the dots, I wouldn't have been able to I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. Does anyone read these, cuz these are important! Thanks for catching that, that's what happens when you have two bird innocences Sorry!**

**These people. Thanks I'll be needing your OC's for just a little longer so hang in there :D**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	37. Chapter 36

**What's your favorite candy? favorite flavor?(if you have one) and why? (optional) **

* * *

Lavi POV

I ran up to the Noah I was about to battle and attacked. But she narrowly dodged and slipped behind me. She held a moon flower to her lips and blew purple powder

like substance in my face when I turned around to face her. I rubbed my face in my sleeve and when I looked up at my opponent again, she wasn't there. Instead I

was standing on a cobblestone road, next to a grocery store, a flood of painful memories came at me as I looked up and saw a young girl about ten years old running

at me with open arms. She was dressed in a pink and white lolita dress with blue accents, "Deak!" she shouted as she hugged my waist and looked up at me with a

dazzling smile. My heart sank as I looked at her, "Deak, are you ok?" the girl asked me as her smile disappeared, "yeah I'm fine Isabella" I told her faking a smile.

She pursed her lips and stomped her foot, "call me Izzy!" she pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Izzy! Izzy!" a another woman's voice called, my

heart clenched hearing her voice. I saw her, she was blonde like Izzy with the same clear adorable blue eyes. "Abigail" Izzy screamed as she went and hugged her

sister, "Izzy! There you are I thought I lost you" Abigail said relieved. "I was just finding Deak!" Izzy reasoned pointing at me, "I'm sorry Deak" Abigail apologized as I

marveled at how cute she looked when she blushed. "N-no problem" I answered nervously, "come on Deak, let's go play" Izzy demanded pulling my sleeve. Before I

could move a muscle the scene morphed into a dismal scene I knew all too well.

I was now standing on that same road, but now Abigail lay a few feet away on the ground with a puddle of blood beneath her. Izzy kneeled next to her sobbing, "it's

your fault Deak, it's your fault!" she wailed, never giving me so much as a glance. Soon it started to rain and I just stood there, but before long I turned around and

walked away, her sobbing growing softer with every step I took. I sighed it was my fault but I always blame her for it. She stood in front of me and took the bullet, but

it was my fault I didn't help her. Instead I just watched in horror as she bled to death in front of me, Bookman had told me before this happened that I shouldn't get

too attached, it looks like i did.

"Lavi!" I heard someone call as I looked around trying to find the source, it sounded like Yue. "Yue!" I called out as I rubbed my eyes more, I finally opened my eyes

and saw her. She was among the row of seats but as soon as I blinked again there was two of her. "Yue?" I inquired as my gaze flicked from one to the other, "yeah"

they both answered simultaneously. They both looked at each other and then sighed defeated. I snapped my fingers as I thought of a way to figure this out, "what is

your innocence's name?" I asked, "Fury" they answered in unison again. "Who's your sibling?" I questioned, "Alma Karma" they again answered at the same time.

I smirked as I thought of the perfect question, "what do you think of me?" I pried showing my notorious mischievous smile. The first blushed and started to fidget,

while the other one just examined her nails. I took out my innocence and hit the second one making her go flying into the wall, where she hit and bounced off landing

with a solid thump to the ground. The girl that was once Yue, turned into a girl with long black hair and ash gray skin, Yasuko. Yue recovered from her little

embarrassing moment and activated Fury. I could see she was just a little peeved that she had to go through that.

I stood back and watched as she became a very sadistic girl. Fury dive bombed Yasuko and Yue quickly attacked with Alma's innocence. She kept attacking until the

Noah was just a bloody mess. "Wow Yue, you sure know how to kill someone" I commented as she just glared at the wall and sighed. "So Yue you never told me what

you thought of me" I coaxed as I poked her cheek, she blushed and batted my hand away. But I didn't stop I poked her side, her cheek, and her forehead until she

screamed. "FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" she screeched as I stopped and she calmed herself. "I kind of" she started before the rest was muttered under her breath, "what

was that? I couldn't hear you" I teased as she let out an exasperated sigh. "I kind of love you" she whispered as she began to fidget again and the blush crept back

onto her face.

She glanced up and me with her dark pink eyes that told me she wasn't lying. I swallowed thickly and looked away as I felt my face heat up and my heart flutter, "I

kind of love you too" I confessed as I gave her a sideways glance. Her face was a mix of amazement and shock which made me burst out laughing. She pursed her lips

together and pouted as she told me how mean I was being. This fun touching moment was short lived as I saw her collapse. I caught her before she could hit the

floor. As I laid her on the ground I made sure that she wasn't seriously injured, which she wasn't But soon I began to feel faint, so I laid next to her as

unconsciousness claimed me as well.

* * *

**The last chapter was Yue Karma that's why Alma was mentioned so much and I mentioned Kanda in the authoress note plus I have no clue what to call Alma, a brother, a sister, so I just call her(?) sibling. My strangest habit, um maybe that I have OCD when I eat, example when I eat a stir fry I have to eat the red bell peppers first, then the broccoli, then noodles and then the chicken/meat last.. Same with Mike 'n Ikes (I have to eat those by color)... Something no one knows, hm that I'm a candy-o-holic, or that I never really played on the play ground during recess I just walked around, or that whenever the boys played football (everyday) they'd have an arguement over rather to have me be referee or this other kid (I guess I was friends with every guy so it wasn't 'unfair', unlike the other kid who was friends with this other guy and not the other) *shrugs* that's about it... Next with be, Nariposa~ :D *evilly laughs***

**About three chapters left~ (not counting bonus chapters)**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	38. Chapter 37

***Gasp* sorry I was buried with more homework! Any way question time, What's your Ideal scenery? (is it a forest, city, etc.) Why? **

* * *

Nariposa POV

I heard Allen clash with the Earl, then I heard and felt my enemy approach. "Road Kamelot, pleasure to meet you" I greeted as I began taking off the bandages on my

eyes. "I wanted to play with Allen, but the Earl's playing with him so you'll have to do" she whined. As I took the last piece of my bandages I looked up to see that I

was in a candyland. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, 'great now I have to go find her' I thought as I began walking down the road made of peanut brittle. I

passed many trees that had chocolate bark and cotton candy leaves, then I stopped at a fork in the road. I looked down the left road then the right, down the left was

some strange town while down the right was a palace. I shook my head at the idiocy of this world, so I turned right. I stopped in front of the huge bubble gum pink

double doors, I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I threw open the doors.

I strolled in and jumped back as I avoided the multiple sharp candles aimed at me. I looked up to see that my enemy wasn't even in the same room. I clenched my jaw

and walked up the grand staircase to go find my impolite and weak opponent. As I got to the top I did a cartwheel followed by a handless backflip to dodge the

numerous candles that were waiting for me. As I landed I twirled left then ducked still dodging her endless supply of deadly candles. I dodged as best as I could but

one stabbed me in my shoulder. I gasp in pain and bit my lip as I pulled it out while I ran down the hallway to my right clutching my bleeding injury. I got to the end of

the hall and slammed the doors open to find the ball room with Road sitting on a throne with a lollipop hanging out of her mouth. I yanked the doors behind me closed

to stop the candles that were in the hallway. Once I turned around I groaned as soon as I saw how many floating demonic candles were surrounding me.

Her face lit up as she saw me enter and my injury as well. "You got hurt?" she asked as she got her candles to rain down on me. "Activate" I breathed out as I leaned

back against the door a little woozy from blood loss. Suddenly a giant shield made from my crystallized blood formed blocking my body from the oncoming hazards. I

got my innocence to shield me while I got close to Road. I got within inches of her when she flew up high on her stupid little pink umbrella! But when she looked at me

we made eye contact for a few seconds giving me enough time to take control of her. I giggled as her eyes flashed purple like mine for a second before her eyelids

drooped and her eyes glazed over. "Now Road-chan be a dear and make all your candles disappear" I ordered as her head lolled to one side. "Yes Master" she

answered as she waved her hand and all her pointy candles vanished in thin air.

"Now be a sweet little girl and tell me why the Earl trapped us in this suffocating space?" I questioned as I watched her lower herself right next to me. She chuckled

"sorry Master I can't reveal that information because even the Earl hasn't told his loyal Noahs" She reported smiling like an idiot. "Fine, now I'll release you and we'll

fight to the death like real enemies" I told her as I snapped my fingers. She blinked a few times before she began to float on Lero and glaring at me, while I climbed up

the staircase to higher ground. She tried desperately to hit me with her toy candles but they just hit my shield. "You can't block and run forever!" she screamed at me

while she launched more candles at me. I plopped down on the floor and closed my eyes as my innocence made a protective shell of crystallized blood around me. I

concentrated on a form that my innocence should take. Road just laughed maniacally as I heard her jump off her umbrella and approach my shell.

She took one of her candles in hand and tried to stabbed through my shield. But it only broke the candle. I imagined a tall man coming up from behind Road and lifting

her up by the scruff of her neck. I sighed as I made my shell open in time to see a man like creature made of my blood pick up Road, I smirked as I made a small blade

of innocence. Quickly I slashed open Road's stomach before I took over her body and stabbed her true self that was trying to hide and ambush me. "You can never

hide" I sang slowly in a high pitched voice as I smiled sadistically. As I let her regain control of her body I saw and heard her body crumple and break down. I jabbed

my blade into her eyes then I deactivated my innocence and watched as her body turned to ash.

My smile faded as I formed a spiked whip from my blood. My whip tore at the walls of the palace. I walked through the hole in time to see Saya get kicked across the

room by her opponent. I rolled my eyes as I decided to get involved.

* * *

**My answer is Tolli sour gummy worms but they have kind of changed(they're all the same flavor to me at least), and my new favorite Kazoozles by Willy Wonka favorite flavor is Cherry Punch, they're like licorice (but millions time better, I hate licorice). Anyway, again Sorry for forgetting about you... I planned this by playing with a G.I. Joe, *sweat drop* don't ask. Anyway I was going to put more here but I guess not. Wait! Also sorry it's so short...**

**These Oc lenders, Can I use your Oc's in another story? (yes of course you'll get credit)**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


	39. Chapter 38

**I'm sooo sorry I too so long and its so short... Love today so much~ (the 28th)  
**What are some challenges for Allen?

* * *

Saya POV

I stood quietly and observed Allen's bout with the Earl. But soon I got bored and decided to go kill the Noah I was assigned to. Toraido, the Noah of judgment, sat

silently staring at me while I did the same. He was muscular with messy limp hair, with one clump of his hair with two white bands hanging down framing his face. We

stood there having a staring contest as our arena changed. Once it was done changing I broke away from his gaze and glanced around to find that we were in an old

abandoned warehouse. My eyes immediately scanned the area, and I found a old wooden staircase all the way in the right hand corner of the building that lead to a

door. But other than that nothing else, not even a door to the outside was in this area. My bare feet slapped against the hard concrete floor as I sprinted to the

staircase. My eyes flicked towards my enemy in time to see him making a hatchet out of dark matter.

He flicked his wrist towards me and the weapon obeyed by trying to hit me. But I quickly slipped into my Noah form and redirected the hatchet seconds before it hit me.

Instead of hitting me it embedded itself into the wall next to me while I kept running. I bounded up the stairs and threw the door so fast and hard it almost fell off it's

hinges. As I swung around the corner I had to stop short before I crashed into this mannequin that was standing there. I skirted around the creepy clown like

mannequin but as I avoided it I ran into more. This time it was a family set but I didn't stop in time so I ended up crashing into them and they fell.

As they hit the ground they broke apart and looked like they were dismembered bodies instead of mannequin parts. My eyes widened and my breathing hitched as I

started to have a flashback to my family. My flashback was set in the dungeon of the Noah house, and I sat there chained to a chair with my eyelids glued open. I was

shaking and crying while I was forced to watch my family be tortured in front of me. Then after the Noah were done torturing my family they would dismember them

piece by piece. I watched in horror as the scene of my younger brother getting stabbed, whipped, bit, and more played out in front of me. Tears, fear, hate that's all I

remember from my past, no happy memories just pain and sorrow.

Finally as I came out of my past I noticed that the Noah had caught up with me and was standing over me with a scowl. I glared at him and tried to get up but I was

kicked across the room. I crashed into a wall and bounced off while all the air was forced out of my lungs. I thumped to the ground breathing heavily trying to get air

back into my lungs. "Saya, are you done getting beat up?" Nariposa asked me as she stepped in front of me. "S-shut up" I coughed out along with some blood. She

glanced my way before she sighed a tired sigh. "Sit there and rest up, I'll take care of this one" she ordered as she got into a battle stance.

"No I have to do it" I protested, I got up and stumbled towards her. I stared into her eyes defiantly while she searched my eyes for an explanation. She must have

found one because she sighed and shook her head before she walked over to the wall I hit and slid down it to a sitting position. I stretched before I took out my

boomerang from the case on my back. "Activate!" I screamed as my weapon glowed while I wound up and threw it. My boomerang spun through the air, sailing

towards the Noah. But sadly the Noah dodged making my innocence hit the wall behind him.

Slowly he approached me and as soon as he got close enough he reached out and began to strangle me. I gasped and struggled like a fish out of water, the iron grip

on my windpipe tightened. The edges of my vision began going black, my lungs and brain willing my body to suck in oxygen. "Arluin" I gasped out as my weapon

responded by coming back to me and slicing through the Noah that was in front of me. Once I caught my weapon I felt the grip on my neck loosen and I collapsed on

the ground sputtering and trying to breath.

The Noah then collapsed before me and I just glared at him. After I caught my breath I went back over to Nariposa who was slumped against the wall. As I slid down

the wall to sit next to her, I noticed she didn't react to me coming over to her. I poked her and she slid the opposite way, "so you passed out from blood loss, you're

just so reckless" I scolded her as I bandaged up her wound. After I was done I sat there hoping it would all be over soon, but what I didn't expect was for me to slip

into unconsciousness and join Nariposa.

* * *

**Me: so people the last chapter is next, but like I said I might do some bonus chapters...Sorry this one is OOC and sucks  
Allen: really, what are they going to be about?  
Me: stuff, words, things...Readers you know~  
Lavi:*glomps me* please tell us  
Me:No. end of conversation, I no own -man  
Kanda- talk normal!  
Me:No.  
Yes, one more heart racing chapter for these Oc's before they go on a roller coaster ride with my Oc~**

KetakoshkaCastlionia

midorihikaru

kuro no kokoro

NezumiXShion AndYullen

lavi-was-here

anoko seiran

**So Peace out, Peace in, double Peace, Peace Over and Out~~~~~**


End file.
